That Damn Nightmare, Is now my favorite Dream
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: I totally love KakaIru so I just HAD to make a story XD co-written with me and my friend! P.S. MAJOR fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm thinking… Processing…AH HA! A perfect KakaIru has finally made it's way into my pitiful brain! **

**DISCLAIMER THING: Nope. No suing is needed I am admitting that I own NOTHING. All rights are fricken RESERVED!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Damn Nightmare, is now my favorite Dream<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter uno numero: Naruto brought us together! Well not <strong>_**that **_**Naruto…**

_He came up, as always, and we danced, as always. It was so incredibly painful to do this. Every. Single. Night. Seeing this beautiful man only to see him run off. Every fiber of my being wanted nothing more than to hold this mysterious stranger until we became something more. _

_A dance. An amazing dance and an almost kiss only for it to end in a very Cinderella like state. Running, and I'd chase him for what felt like hours in my dream, through a thick maze too, but this man always seemed to elude me. Not a shoe was left, but instead it was a picture. A picture that had never happened, but was there none the less left behind. _

_A picture of him and the man. Together, happily married…_

_Though he would never know if that was truly the purpose of photo, his mind made up the idea for him and he gladly went with it. He would then realize he knew nothing of the man. Only that he was incredibly handsome with his hair down, he was quite muscular they way his dream portrayed him, and he loved him. _

_But there so many other things he didn't know. Favorite color, favorite food, favorite _position.

_Kakashi didn't even know his name. _

Kakashi woke to a start. It was _the _dream. The one that hunted his subconscious and wouldn't leave him alone even if he got a brain transplant. And trust me, he was very much contemplating on that particular idea.

"Shit I'm going to be late!" the man with strange silver hair, though he was only in his twenties, hurried to get dressed and ready and all but flew out the door to make it to his job on time. Kakashi just barely made it and his manager was not to pleased by his almost late arrival.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled at him once more for being a lazy late bastard and that he needed to get there on time or else he'd be out of a job.

But he knew she wouldn't fire. He did what he did best and that's one of the reason people come to that particular library.

Yes, Kakashi Hatake worked at a library. He loved it though. Not to many people knew this, but he loved to read. Books were his passion and though he was caught more often then not by Tsunade when he was reading the _Icha Icha_ novels behind the desk, he still loved his job.

It was a typical day, Wednesday to be exact, halfway through the week. He had just began to ponder the reoccurring dream he never wanted when that very dream seemed to snap to life and stand in front of him, very much alive.

His breath caught in his throat.

His hair in a lose ponytail rested atop his head, his beautiful scar running across the bridge of his nose, and his chocolate brown eyes searched the place full of excitement.

He turned to a bouncing blonde boy and Kakashi's heart felt as if it literally was ripped from his chest and was left barely beating on the floor when he heard the brunets next sentence.

"Son, go pick out a book to read it, if you like I can check it out for you ok?"

"Ok!" The little blonde boy ran around and picked numerous books off the shelf before shaking his head and putting it back until he finally he settled on what looked like a comic.

The man picked up some books from the shelf that had teaching books and he placed them lightly on the counter. The books, Kakashi noticed, were math and science books.

"Are you the new teacher by any chance?" It was a fairly large town, Konoha was, but with one of his closer friends, Anko being the gossip whore she was, Kakashi knew everything there was to know. Down to the very last relationship and person. She was blabbering on about a new teacher coming to there school (since she teaches there also as the ninth grade arts teacher) and about how he's really cute.

Kakashi hadn't thought he would be _this _cute.

"Yes I am! I work over at Konoha High, I'm the new science teacher. Though I thought it would be good to brush up on my math too! By the way my name's Iruka!" Iruka stuck out his hand and Kakashi shook it hesitantly.

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake." Iruka smiled and Kakashi found himself smiling too.

Suddenly there was a _thud_ and there was a huge pile of books on the floor. I inwardly groaned knowing I'd have to clean that up later.

"Naruto! Clean that up!" The boy called Naruto nodded his head and began frantically picking up books and stocking them in random places. "I'm sorry, Naruto sometimes just…does things."

"So is he your son?" Kakashi found himself asking that rather selfishly but couldn't help his curiosity though he didn't really want the cute brunet's answer. Though he was quite pleased with himself for asking.

"No. Well, not blood related anyway. Both of his parents died in a horrible accident and so I took him and under my wing as guardian and official adoptive parent. He so full of energy too sometime he just drives me crazy! That's why I bring him so I don't end up strangling him. At least in public _someone _will stop me." Iruka chuckled and so did Kakashi. It felt to good to laugh after all those years. He also found himself inwardly sneering at the fact Iruka was (hopefully) still single, and that little blonde ball of crazy wasn't actually his birth related son. That last thought may have been a bit mean, but Kakashi was happy, he couldn't really help it.

"Hey! Hey look at this Iruka!" The boy held up a little comic ironically named _Naruto. _**(A/N: anybody get the irony in the chapter Title now?*snicker*)**

"Hey cool it's named after you." Though the boy didn't know that because of that comic that's why he was named Naruto in the first place.

"Can I get it? Please Iruka? Pleeeeease?" Kakashi caught a glimpse of huge blue puppy eyes and almost said yes himself. Though the boy was slightly irritating, he found cute, to some extent.

"Sure Naruto." Putting the comic on top of school books, Kakashi was about to scan them but then realized he had no card.

"Your card?"

"Oh!" Iruka handed him a credit card with a confused smile. Kakashi smiled and laughed a little.

"No your library card."

"Uh…" Iruka looked confused and Kakashi nearly slapped himself for not realizing sooner.

"That's right your new. Would you like to get a card?"

"Oh uh…that's fine. But um…how long will that take?"

"Just a few minutes." Iruka nodded and Kakashi went to the computer to pull up the file for a new card to be created.

"Name?"

"Iruka Umino"

"Age?"

"Twenty-six"

"Email?"

Iruka stumbled over himself. "Uh w-why?"

"For the card information in case we have to ask for the book back because you were hogging it too long." Inside Kakashi was laughing furiously as Iruka was blushing cutely. Iruka quickly gave him an email.

"Phone number" again Iruka blushed cutely, but instead of saying it he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"W-we just moved so the land line isn't set up. Here's my cell. Uh, don't put in the computer yet until I get the house phone. After that you can just ugh…_keep _that." The heart that had been lying lifelessly on the floor suddenly got up, brushed itself off, and jumped back into his chest beating at full speed and mending that huge gap in his torso. Because he was pretty sure Iruka had just given him his number.

Kakashi continued filling in the info Iruka gave him and in about five minutes a little plastic card was spat out from the special machine on the other side of the counter. He scanned the books and comic then the card and handed all the items to Iruka and when he left, Kakashi all but stared at the little slip of paper resting peacefully in his hands.

What Kakashi loved about way he was given the paper, it was the subtleness. It was so smooth Kakashi felt like his moves were just a bunch of sharp jagged edges of glass while Iruka was the smooth never-ending side. Oh man look at him! Ugh he's been reading way to many Icha Icha books lately.

As the day went by it was pretty normal but Kakashi was on an all time high from receiving the man of his dreams (literally) phone number and being told he could keep it! As six o'clock rolled by, the guy who had night shift came in Kakashi left. Giving a polite 'goodnight Yamato' before exiting the library.

Kakashi just started down the street to his apartment when he saw the cutest ponytail bounce above the crowd. He only saw that ponytail this morning, but he just _knew_. Going with Kakashi instinct, he ran to catch up to the tanned beauty.

"Iruka!" Iruka turned around and gave him a hello and a wave. Kakashi fell in step next to him. "So what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing just seeing around town." Kakashi was about to say something back when both his and Iruka's stomach growled audibly.

"Heh. Guess it's getting late. Iruka would you like to join me for a meal?"

"A-A meal? Where?"

"Well, I know this nice little ramen stand. And if you want, "he knew he was going to regret this because he wanted it to be just them but he wanted to please the brunet, "you can bring Naruto."

"Ramen? Ok sure! We both love ramen! Um thank you Kakashi."

"No problem." and he meant it.

Stopping by Iruka's apartment (which Kakashi was pleased to find it was only a block away from his own) he picked up Naruto who was now screaming happily about ramen. Kakashi led them to the small restaurant and opened up the doors for his new friends to enter first.

Naruto ordered almost everything on the menu not sure which one he would like best and even though Iruka told him no, I said fine. Though I could have sworn at that moment my wallet was audibly screaming 'no.'

Suddenly an emo looking kid walked in alone with pink haired girl totally fawning over him. Kakashi recognized them as Sakura Hurano, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"HEY!" Naruto suddenly shouted very loudly and got up to join the two, taking his bowl with him. "I saw you two earlier! We go to the same school! Sasuke and Sakura right?" Sakura gave nod of her head and continued to fawn Sasuke while Sasuke just grumbled in response.

While they talked, Naruto doing most of the talking, Kakashi continued his own conversation with Iruka.

"So how far is Naruto on that comic?"

"Finished" Iruka said in between slurps.

Both of Kakashi's eyebrows raised, that may have been a comic, but it was still pretty big.

"The whole thing?"

"Yep" Iruka finished the rest of his bowl before continuing. "He read it non-stop though the rest of my errands. Then as soon as we got back home, he plopped on his bed and didn't leave until he was one-hundred percent complete. He was on the last page when I went to go get him. I think I'll get him is own card, then he can check out whenever he wants."

Kakashi nodded in response noticing how Iruka's eyes sparkled in the setting sun through the window. Kakashi found it impossible to break the brunets gaze as he looked into his never ending sea of chocolate. Kakashi quickly checked to make sure he wasn't drooling. He did _not _want to mess this up!

After what felt an eternity (a nice eternity because Iruka was there) they all stood and left, Kakashi paying. Sasuke and Sakura had left a long time before and Naruto was talking to them about the comic.

Kakashi was going to be the gentleman and walk Iruka and Naruto home. And he was pleased to do so. It was quiet but when Iruka broke the silence after Naruto had gone inside.

"Thank you so much Kakashi. I hope we can do this again sometime." there it was again, that subtleness.

"Of course." Kakashi replied with a soft smile, though on the inside he was doing a happy dance, dancing with Iruka that is *snicker.*

"Good night." Iruka said, somewhat hesitantly. Kakashi closed his eyes, smiling and waved. As soon as he did though, he felt something warm on his cheek that left a pleasant tingling. Kakashi knew, he had just been kissed.

Wanting to jump for joy and dance in the streets, he instead went down the block to his own home, smiling like an idiot all the way. However, as soon as he got inside Kakashi just went all out doing some stupid dance that only he could come up with and screaming "YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY" at the top of his lungs. He had to cut his moment of joy shot though because of the banging below and above him and voices screaming "_shut up!"_

Kakashi then went to bed where he, once again, had that dream. Only, it was ten times better, because he had a name.

_Dancing. The same as usual. Almost kiss, the running but now my mind had a name. "Iruka!" Kakashi shouted at the top of his lungs and was begging this man to stop running away. From must have been initial shock, Iruka stopped running only for Kakashi to run into to him and embrace him a spine crushing bear hug. _

"_H-how do you know my name?" _

_Kakashi just smiled and buried his head in Iruka's shoulder and said nothing. But this moment, like all others, didn't last. Iruka broke the embrace and ran again. Kakashi fallowed as if his life depended on it, because right now, it felt like it did. Kakashi would do anything to be able to hold Iruka again, if only for a moment…_

_"P-Please come back Iruka!" but he didn't. He just kept on running. Why, Kakashi didn't know, but he wish he did. If only he would stop running long enough for them to speak, to have a decent conversation..._

_Kakashi chased him longer then usual it seemed and then suddenly, the ground gave way and he was falling. Falling into a black endless abyss of nothing. He felt like nothing here. He _had_ nothing here. He was nothing here…_

_He'd never been in this black emptiness before, but it was uncomfortable. It was unsettling, suffocating to even try and look around. He felt so alone here without his Iruka..._

RIIING! RIIING! The alarm clock woke Kakashi from his dream-like state and as he forced himself to turn it off he screamed, "SHIT! I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

><p><strong>If he wants to stop being late, he should set his alarm for earlier. Lol silly Kakashi.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**GP: Hello, this is just me putting in my two cents. This story is me and my friends idea so we decided to co-write it. I'm doing Kakashi's P.O.V and she's doing Iruka's. She wrote this chapter and I'll let her note speak.**

**S.B.B.O.A: For those of you who read **_**Words can say it all**_** by GP, I wrote one of the chapters because she CURSED me with chapter 12! It sucks I have to email GP the stuff because mom won't let me use the big computer and my laptop doesn't have enough memory to put a word doc. On it! Oh well until I figure this out I'll be sending GP the documents for this story! (BTW S.B.B.O.A stands for SexyBlueBeastOfArizona!) **

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing. All rights reserved Etcetera…**

**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**

**Chappie 2: A day in the life of Iruka Umino**

"Iruka! Iruka! Iruka! Wake up! Wake up I'm going to be late for school!" Iruka shot bolt up right and nearly fell off the bed.

"What? Huh?"

"Iruka!"

"Oh right school, what time is it?" Taking a glance at the bedside clock he screeched a very unmanly scream and rushed to prepare for the day, hurrying Naruto along in the process.

The brunet quickly assembled all the things he would need for the day - books, teacher-like outfit, coffee - and shoved him and Naruto out the door. He locked up and turned only to see a streak of blond running at top speed towards the school. Iruka was carrying a cup of coffee, but hurried no less.

The scarred brunet was about a block away from his own house when suddenly a patch of silver ran by him. Next thing he knew he saw Kakashi, the man from yesterday, flying down the street like no tomorrow. Iruka wanted to say hello or wave or do something, but found he couldn't because not only was his tongue tied in various knots but also because he was too far away for Iruka to get his attention.

Not wanting to stand there with his mouth gaping open like a dead fish, he quickly composed himself and hurried along. Just barely making it to his class on time.

The grades ran from grades 5th to 12th seeing as Konoha high was not just a high school but was mixed in with middle school as well. Iruka always liked younger children so he got to be the teacher of the incoming 5th graders.

Boy, the first day was sure one hell of one.

He always enjoyed starting off with a name game to learn everybody's names and get situated. Well, a prankster who went by the name of Konohamaru, decided to tell him his name was "Hugh Jazz," and with some translation, I think you can guess how the day went. In retrospect, Iruka probably shouldn't have floored him on the first day, but no matter, he got the word across didn't he?

School for the 5th graders got out at 3 o'clock sharp. It was the very first day for Iruka so he was void of grading papers for the evening. Heading back home, he passed by the public library and paused. _That's where Kakashi works right? Should I pay him a visit..?_

Contemplating the idea, his answer was decided for him because suddenly he was knocked over by a certain silver-haired man - who had caught him in mid-fall - and was left stuttering out a friendly hello.

"Hello Mr. Hatake… I-I didn't expect to see you out here. Uh… um…how are you?"

"Hm? Oh just fine thanks." Kakashi lazily drawled out his sentence and the way he said it set Iruka's heart on fire, in a very, _very _good way though. "I was just going to send these books over to Mrs. Sarutobi's place since she's currently busy at the moment. Perhaps you know her by chance? She also works at Konoha high. Her name is Kurenai Sarutobi?"

Iruka vaguely remembered the name Sarutobi at his first official meeting. Two to be exact. An Asuma he believed? Eh, he'd get into details later. Right now, he was still unconsciously holding hands with one painfully sexy man with silver hair.

"I think so."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, unfortunatly let go of Iruka's hand, picked up the fallen books, and began to walk away. Iruka fell in step behind him.

"By the way," Kakashi started, "you don't have to call me Mr. Hatake, I'm fine with just Kakashi." In response, Iruka had to look away because he was blushing profusely.

"O-ok then… Kakashi." He said it slow, as if testing the cold waters at the beach or the stability of an old wooden bridge.

Kakashi smiled sweetly and continued on with the small stack of books. Looking at the cover he could see it was the third book in the _Hunger games_ series, and the sixth book in the _Harry Potter _series and a third just titled _Bruiser_. Kurenai must really be a reader to be able to finish all of those books relatively quick seeing as each one had a good chunk of tree in it. It made him think of Naruto who had finished that comic so quickly. He had made a point to return it before school and he did remember, vaguely, a colorful book in his hands as he was rushed out the door.

The duo soon stood in front of a medium sized brick house that had lovely exterior decorations and numerous hanging and potted plants situated throughout the front yard. Iruka decided that Kurenai's house was very beautiful and that she had wonderous decorating ideas. Maybe he should get her to decorate his house! Kakashi rang the door bell while Iruka stood back. The man he remembered earlier to be Asuma answered the door and took the books all the while thanking Kakashi. Kakashi then left the front porch and rejoined Iruka in a stroll back to the library.

"So Iruka," the silver haired man said, breaking the silence, "did you need anything? I saw you standing outside for a moment, you seemed to be thinking?"

"Uh." Thinking on his toes, he remembered once again what Naruto had said, "I was trying to remember if Naruto had dropped off the comic so I could get him the next in the series!" He said truthfully.

"Ah." reentering the library, Iruka searched blindly for the book, searching wherever he thought Naruto had been. What he thought was the book he had picked up the day before, resulted in a mountain of books at his feet as they all came crashing down. Iruka began hastily putting them back, at random, just like Naruto had.

"Aw, I just alphabetized those too." Kakashi fake whined.

Iruka helped the mysterious man pick up the books and put them in there respectful places as decently as he could.

"Im' sorry, I didn't mean to make you do that agai-"

"No need," he said, cutting Iruka short. "This shelf has a problem, books are always falling off. I call it the death by book shelf considering every time someone accidentally pulls the wrong book off, they get buried by a mountain of books." Iruka snorted out a laugh and couldn't help but feel relieved that he wasn't the first person to that. Though he did feel a bit self-conscious for doing it in the first place.

With he help of Kakashi, he checked out voulume 2 and 3 - he also noted that there were at least fifty comics to go along with it - when he suddenly blurted out, "Kakashi would you like to go out to dinner with me?" the move had been blunt, and not to mention awkward.

"uh tonight?" Iruka nodded. "I'd love to but…"oh not but, not the dreaded but… "I have some filing to do here at work, but maybe tomorrow if you'd like?" Iruka all but screamed yes.

The brunet happily walked out on cloud nine and was getting multiple stares from people that just screamed 'why the hell is he so happy? He must be stoned…' But Iruka did. Not. Care. He was far to happy to be aware of his surroundings until suddenly he was lying on his back in his bed smiling dreamily. He had only met the guy yesterday but he had to admit, it was love at first sight!

Eventually Naruto returned home rather grumpy while shutting the door in the face of some poor kid with overly large eyebrows spewing something about 'flowers are the perfect way to express your love and youth.' Ignoring the sad protest of the kid from outside, Iruka went over the Naruto.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling…"

"Come on. You know what I mean." he said while poking his side.

"Heh…Ah stop that!" Iruka continued to poke Naruto which resulted in a tickling fight which resulted them laughing their butts off on the wooden floor.

Suddenly Naruto stated out of the blue, "I think I'm in love."

Iruka understood immediately and didn't press any further on the subject. He'd wait until he was ready.

"And it sucks."

"Well," Iruka stated, "how about we cure that?"

Naruto sat up "really? How?"

"How? Well, how about a night full of ramen and comics?"

"Really?" Iruka nodded and Naruto jumped for joy as they both got off the floor and Naruto headed to the living room while Iruka to the kitchen. He got the ramen cooking on the stove and brought the comics over to the eagerly awaiting teen.

"Oh boy! Thanks Iruka!" Iruka shrugged and smiled as Naruto instantly began reading. He had never seen the boy so interested in books before. Usually Iruka would have to force him to read books, and that was just for the school assignments! Thinking he could use them as blackmail if an assignment came around, he quickly tucked that smallt piece of info into the back of his mind. Then as the food finished cooking, he piled it all into two bowls and set them on the table between the two couches.

"Hey Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe… read to me while I eat?"

Iruka smiled, it had been awhile since Naruto had asked him to read aloud. He always enjoyed it though. "Of course," and he read.

The little comic was so strange. It was about ninjas and he found some strange characters that resembled not only himself, but some of Naruto's classmates. He recognized Sasuke, Sakura, Konohamaru even. And when he flipped the page his heart nearly stopped and his words faltered along with his brain. "_Kakashi-sensei!" It's Naruto screaming at Kakashi? "Heh. Sorry I'm late! I had to help the Hokage find her sake stash while she was drunk!"_

Weird. Ignoring that awkward little detail, and the lame excuse, he really blew up when he saw himself in the little comic. His mind thinking up a colorful string of words to describe what he was really thought of the book, he closed the book and fake yawned only for it to turn into a real one.

"Time for bed Naruto."

"Aw. Ok then." They both got into their bedtime preparations routine and said goodnight from down the hall. Iruka went to bed and stared up at the ceiling and smiled at the rather interesting turn of events that had happened over the course of the seemingly short day. First it started out pretty sucky with a late start of the day and a class full of loud kids - who ended up slightly traumatized - a book delivery to one of his co-workers, then the marvelous moment when you realize the day actually went pretty well because he got a date (at least he considered it a date), and then relaxation time with his adopted son. As a bonus he even got to read to him after a long time of not doing so and feeling a bit out of place.

He could hardly sleep that night considering he had a date tomorrow with someone he _instantly _fell head over sneakers for (he preferred sneakers because he was a man and did not wear heals). Thinking about what day it was he laughed lightly at the day he was going to go out with Kakashi, today was Thursday, he knew because yesterday was well, Wednesday, and tomorrow was Friday. What a nice way to end the week!

Closing his eyes for a moment to rest them, he soon found himself drifting into a rather pleasant dream that he was most certainly aware of and could most _defiantly _control.

It was hot, erotic, crazy, and most of all, it involved a certain silver-haired man with insanely cute features that drove him and his senses wild. It made Iruka's animal side come out and he wanted to take control of all that was happening in the dream.

And then…

His alarm clock went off…

Iruka woke with a start only to feel something sticky in between his legs. Sighing, he got up and prepared for the day. Knowing that by the end of it, he'd be even closer to the man that had got him dreaming so crazily.


	3. Chapter 3

**WEE HEE! 'Tis ma turn to continue this story! **

**LE-DISCLAIMER: Nothing! Void of the brain to come up with something as amazing as Naruto… and NO I am not just being a suck up to the producers… ok maybe a LITTLE…**

**Originally, I wanted to post Friday but I got home insanely late and then yesterday I ran out of time! I wanted to post Friday cuz well, their date is Friday!**

**And In case anyone was wondering, this is just a pure fluff n' stuff story so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapo threeo: I'm glad I met Destiny, because now I get to date em'!<strong>

* * *

><p>Smiling at the idea of tonight, Kakashi hummed to himself as he restocked the returned books and left for the night. All but <em>skipping <em>down the street, he nearly ran right through the door had it not been for one his best friends yet worst enemies to stop him.

"Kakashi! What might you be doing on this youthful night eh?" It was Gai.

_Why of all times does he have to appear at random now?_

"Uh. Hi Gai By Gai I gotta go…"

"And where might you be headed my eternal rival?"

"I uh um…"

"Don't mumble my friend! That is not a way to show you are youthful!"

"I'm not _that _old." Kakashi grumbled to himself and entered the apartment with an unwanted and uninvited Gai in tow. He continued to ramble on about _stuff_ and Kakashi continued to ignore the man. Then, he remembered he had not set a time so, doing the polite thing, he went to go pick Iruka up.

"Where are you going my most worthy rival?"

"Gah! For the last time Gai, I have a date and I am going to go pick him up right now so would you please leave!"

Gai started to wail his 'manly tears' whether he was shocked due to his sudden social ability of just plain shocked he would never know, and Kakashi just left him there in his apartment. Gai knew his way out anyway so it's not like it really mattered. How he knew always stumped him because one day he'd just wake up to Gai sitting on his couch reading some magazine Kakashi didn't even know he had then would proceed to drag him off to god knows where. This was occasionally on Saturday mornings. And it would usually lead to thirty laps around the community park as a _warm up. _How he did it Kakashi didn't know, nor did he want to what with the man always wearing spandex. How he could do it was beyond everyone.

Glancing at the clock through a coffee shop window, he noted that it was quarter to seven.

Pleased with himself that he was actually on time for once in his life (or at least close enough), Kakashi rang the doorbell and waited.

He didn't have to wait to long though because suddenly Naruto was at the door giving him a 'you look suspicious and somewhat perverted' glare.

"Hello uh, Naruto right? I remember you from earlier at the library."

"Yep. And your that guy trying to bed my adoptive dad."

Kakashi blanched, "No! No, it's not like that!"

"Hey is that Kakashi?" Kakashi heard his sweet voice and almost fell over from flying to high. Naruto stepped aside with a huff and Iruka walked through.

"Be back by eleven-ish" he said calmly.

"You better bring him home! Alive and _still a virgin!_" Kakashi blanched again along with a sweat dropped Iruka. They left the overprotective child standing with fumes coming out his ears as he begrudgingly closed the door.

"Sorry Naruto is a little…"

"Protective?"

"Has been ever since…the accident." Kakashi's mouth formed into an 'o' as he realized why Naruto was the was he was. He was so protective over Iruka because he was the only one Naruto had left because Iruka is his _adoptive_ dad… Kakashi couldn't believe he had mentally called the kid a spoiled little brat that ruins all the fun. Now that Kakashi knew the kids intentions, he would go full scale on his.

"So," Iruka said timidly, "where are we going..?"

Thinking of a line from his favorite book, Kakashi answered, "anywhere you feel like going." However thinking the rest as to not embarrass himself too much, _because no matter where we go, nothing could ever be as sweet as you. _Checking to make sure he hadn't actually that last part out loud, he was glad to see he didn't because Iruka looked just as innocent and wide-eyed as ever

Feeling like the idiot he sometimes was, he was suddenly dragged out of his reverie as he was physically dragged down the sidewalk only to find himself standing in front of some Italian restaurant. All the while smiling to himself that Iruka was holding his hand.

"Could we um… go here?" Iruka had a slight blush across his face and Kakashi just wanted to hug the life out of him it was so adorable. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.

Going inside the two found that the place was decked out in a major authentic Italian theme from the color scheme, to the waiters, to the music. Kakashi really didn't like Italian food. Its not the pizza because trust me, he could eat his own body weight in pizza and them some he loved it that much. Its just the rest of the culture he really doesn't care too much for. Glancing at the menu, it seemed pretty decent of a price range with good selections, if Iruka liked Italian, he was just glad he hadn't dragged him to someplace like Olive Garden. That would totally kill his months salary.

Not that he wanted to be a cheap date or anything, but you can never be to cautious with money.

After a few minutes the duo was seated at a round booth near the back of the restaurant. There was a single candle instead of an overhead light, and Kakashi sat next to Iruka and zoned out staring at the little dancing flame.

"Anything to drink?" Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts and looked up to see a young women with a Italian flag designed apron holding a notepad.

"Um Dr. Pepper…"

"Coke" She left and Kakashi felt like an idiot because he didn't really like Dr. Pepper all that much. Whatever, it's not like he was that picky or anything…though he would've much rather preferred Pepsi.

Glancing at the menu once more, Kakashi decided to get the first thing he saw which was a simple plate of spaghetti. After a few more moments the waitress returned with the drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?"

Simultaneously speaking they both said, "Yes." A light shade of pink began to work it's way up the back of Iruka's neck and up along his ears. It was so adorable!

Both telling the waitress there orders, Kakashi once again not really paying attention just focusing on Iruka's face, didn't even noticed that they had ordered the same thing. If he had, he would've somehow started a brief conversation on it.

Fifteen comfortable minutes of silence later… "So Iruka, what made you want to be a teacher?"

"Oh I love kids! Always have." Kakashi listened to Iruka go on about teaching and the children and such. The way he talked so lively made Kakashi feel kind of warm and fuzzy inside, he thought about it for moment and decided, he always wanted to see Iruka like this. He didn't want to see the man hurt or scared of anything negative, just happiness.

"Here you go." The waitress put down one huge plate of spaghetti in between both of them. She nodded her head and walked away while they both stared at it.

"It's one plate?" Iruka asked, tilting his head in a somewhat comical fashion.

"I guess so." In all honesty Kakashi really didn't care if it was on one plate or thirty, as long as he was with Iruka (damn Icha Icha…), that and he was _really _hungry. "Does it really matter though?"

"Huh. I… guess not."

"Well ok then, dig in." spearing the noodles he shoved the first forkful into his mouth, he took a sidelong glance at Iruka only to see him attentively trying a piece of noodle

"Well go on, eat." Iruka blushed slightly, why he blushed so much Kakashi had no clue, but he liked the idea that Iruka blushed so easily.

"Ok…" Being a bit bolder, Iruka ate some more and Kakashi smiled in triumph. Looking down to take another bite Kakashi didn't even realize what was about to happen.

Iruka had eyes fixated on the dancing flame and took another forkful of food and was mindlessly slurping at the noodle.

Then there lips met for the briefest of seconds.

Before the both pulled away, Iruka from pure shock, Kakashi from not have seen it coming. Both thinking this to a be a very Lady and the Tramp like, Iruka blushed and apologized silently while Kakashi was inwardly dancing.

"Eh? No need to apologize Iruka! It was bound to happen one way or another…" _and because there will be plenty more where that came from. Heh…_

Not really believing he just said that, or thought that, he just smiled happily with a piece of spaghetti sticking out of his mouth. He really was an idiot sometimes, actually, most times.

Iruka nodded silently and continued to eat.

The two finished up diner and Kakashi decided to take a walk down by the lake. It was mid-November but the day was reasonably warm. Going down to the shore of glistening yet frozen water, Kakashi stepped right onto the ice and pulled Iruka along with him. It was slippery and Kakashi began to shoe-skate all the while pulling a flustered Iruka along with him.

"Oh just relax." Iruka did, if only a little, and allowed Kakashi to pull him around in circles until the sun dipped below the horizon and it was nighttime.

Panting slightly, Kakashi offered to walk Iruka home.

"Oh, thanks I would appreciate that Kakashi." On the way back Kakashi kept stealing sneak peaks at him mostly to reassure _himself _that Iruka really did exist and that this was not, in fact, a dream.

After taking him to his respectful home, leaving a smiling Iruka and fuming Naruto behind, he all but danced home at the wonderful turn of events.

Humming to himself, he entered his home and began to dance around in circles only for someone else to join him.

"Gah! Gai I thought I told you to leave! What are you still doing here its-," Kakashi glanced at the kitchen clock, "Ten-fourty five!" he was again surprised he had gotten Iruka home _on time. _Even a bit early.

"But by rival slash friend! I had to wait for you! If I had not I would've missed out on hearing how your wonderful date went with the person of your dreams!"

_Dreams. Ha! You have no idea Gai…no fricken idea…_

"So! How _did_ it go hmm?"

"Great. Now, Get. Out. Of. My. House!" Pushing Gai out with each gritted word he said. Ignoring his protests, Kakashi slammed the door in his face and went to bed. Turning off the lights and settling into the warm and welcoming sheets after such a long day, the very last thing on his mind, was Iruka.

"_I'm glad I get to see you again Iruka." The brown haired man looked up at him in wonder._

"_How _do _you know my name?"_

"_You told me." With a perplexed look on his face, the two continued to dance happily then the midnight bell rung. _

"_Oh I must be going sir, goodnight!" only to run off in a hurry. _

_Screaming no at the top of his internal lungs, he chased after him again. Around and around the bushes and neatly trimmed hedges they went. Kakashi found the picture with a somewhat odd addition. It was them yes, but Naruto was there also, smiling happily with his arms behind his head next to himself and Iruka underneath a tree._

"_Iruka!" Shouting for real this time, Kakashi went in whatever direction he thought Iruka was going. _

_He finally caught up to him within a few moments and was panting heavily. _

"_P-please sir! I have to go now…"_

"_My names Kakashi!" he snapped suddenly. Iruka ran some more, why, no one knew for sure. But Kakashi did know one thing, he wanted to catch him…_

_But then…_

_That darkness at the end of all his dreams appeared._

_It consumed him and ate him up with no mercy. He was soon left wondering the darkness without the light of Iruka's smile. Once again cursing Icha Icha books, he continued his inward rant. _

_The unsettling darkness though, it felt different this time somewhat _less _unsettling, if only a little. He didn't feel like he was falling this time. Kakashi felt a gentle breeze brush across his face as a random air current came and seemed to be holding him up. Now he didn't feel completely hopeless with this current of air. He felt as if there was a chance, and that all those past memories were nothing but his subconscious mind being stupid and unforgiving._

_He felt slightly free from some unknown trauma he didn't even knew he possessed. But it only lasted for a moment before…_

Beeep! Beeep! Beeep!

"Damn alarm clock…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Damn GP you take way ****to fricken long to update! I had to wait for the next chapter to come out before I could write! How sad! P.S this chapter was fairly easy to make since all I had to do was use the conversations and stuff, so basically this time around, you did all the work GP!**

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

><p><strong>GP's Two cents: yeah. Yeah… Just write.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Reliving the Date!: Iruka's view (and yes I had to use the conversations put in the previous chapter!)<strong>

**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**

"Hey Naruto, where do you think we should go tonight hmm?"

"I don't really care as long as it's not _here!" _Naruto shouted back in a huff. The day had been a long tiring one, mostly because it was Friday of his first week and the kids were a tad crazy, but he was most certainly looking forward to whenever Kakashi would pick him up. Although Naruto wasn't really helping asses the situation.

"Hmm I didn't specify a time that's right. Well, I assume he can pick a good time right?" putting on a simple outfit he waited inside his room admiring his bedside lamp. The doorbell rang at about quarter to seven and Iruka literally tripped over his feet, seeing as he had his shoes on and they were untied for some unknown reason.

He crashed to the floor in a silent heap and then stood up quickly to regain his composure and whatever dignity he had left, "Hey is that Kakashi?" he asked while fixing his shoe and hurrying to get to the front door.

"Be back by eleven-ish" Kakashi said to what sounded like calm and collected while Iruka on the other hand was mentally freaking out.

"You better bring him home! Alive and _still a virgin!_" He sweat dropped. That is _not _what he wanted Naruto to say. Leave it to the blond ball of crazy energy to make him feel so embarrassed. Not about the virgin part, it was the fact that he actually said it, _out loud._

"Sorry Naruto is a little…"

"Protective?" Kakashi finished.

"Has been ever since…the accident." Thinking back on it, he wished still had their photos. Everything was confiscated by the government for some unknown reason and the items were never given back. But seeing Naruto's over-activeness and hyper persona, he was able to remember Minato quite well. The two resembled each other looks-wise and his attitude reminded him much of Kushina what with her outgoing and happy perspective of things.

Not wanting to dwell on sad things he asked shyly, "So… where are we going..?"

"Anywhere you feel like going." Kakashi seemed to be thinking deeply about something after that but Iruka ignored it and thought of a place to go. Not really knowing any of the places around Konoha, he just took Kakashi's hand and dragged him to the closest place he could find. He was hungry and needed food _now! _Silly Iruka in his haste this morning had forgotten his lunch and was far too busy to go get one anyway.

Iruka halted them in front of some random restaurant that smelled of garlic and other various spices. "Could we um… go here?" he felt a heat creeping up at the back of his neck. He cursed himself for always being one to blush so easily. He was glad that Kakashi nodded anyways.

Going in Iruka realized he had taken them to some Italian restaurant. Not all to caring for his own choice, but he was hungry so he just mentally shrugged and waited to be seated.

Soon they were seated and while he watched Kakashi watch the little candle flame on the table he wondered if Kakashi even liked this kind of food. He was about to ask when the waitress came by and asked for drinks.

"Um Dr. Pepper…

"Coke." Thinking it really didn't matter, he brushed aside the subject and just looked around at the cozy atmosphere they were in. They sat in a round booth near the back so it was nice and secluded, but he could still hear the constant chatter of people and the softly playing music in the background. It was nice.

"Are you two ready to order?"

They both said yes and Iruka once again felt himself blush for no apparent reason. _curse my blood for constantly coming to my face!_

They both ordered the same thing and Iruka was for some reason glad about it. Not really knowing why he made himself shut up while he thought about random things.

"So Iruka, what made you want to be a teacher?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"Oh I love kids! Always have." Iruka went on about how much he loved being around children and people in general, he talked about how he would go stir crazy if there was no human contact and if he was the last person on Earth. Kakashi seemed to be listening giving responses at all the right moments but Iruka couldn't help but feel like he was boring him.

Then the food arrived on one large plate.

"Here you go." The waitress put down one huge plate of spaghetti in between the both of them. She then nodded her head and walked away while they both stared at it.

"It's one plate?" He asked curiously.

"I guess so." Kakashi didn't really seem to mind though as he picked up his fork and was currently twirling some spaghetti onto it. "Does it really matter though?"

He thought for a moment "Huh. I… guess not."

"Well then, dig in" Kakashi said just as he shoved a forkful into his mouth.

Iruka picked at his food a bit and Kakashi seemed to noticed his lack of eating, "Well go on, eat"

"Ok…" not really trusting himself to say anymore, he took in a huge bite and almost choked at how much he had shoved into his mouth.

Thinking silently he realized that this felt like a scene from one of Naruto's favorite childhood movies _The_ _Lady and the Tramp, _and he wasn't to sure if he was the Lady or the Tramp…

Not really thinking or paying attention he shoved some more noodles into his mouth and then he suddenly felt something very soft and warm that tasted like parmesan touch his lips . It was Kakashi.

Pulling back only from pure shock, his need to apologize kicked in, "Oh wow I'm sorry Kakashi I should've been paying attention."

Kakashi looked at him "Eh? No need to apologize Iruka! It was bound to happen one way or another…"

His words caught in his throat. Did Kakashi _really _just say that? _It was bound to happen one way or another…? _That's a good thing right? That meant he would've wanted to see him again _right_? Iruka inwardly sighed and realized he was totally overanalyzing things.

Picking up his fork again, he continued to eat also hoping he could get another long strand to bring them together again. With no such luck and the plate cleared, Kakashi paid the bill before Iruka even saw it land on the table. Wanting to protest, he didn't even bother because they were already outside in the cool darkening night air.

Iruka allowed himself to be pulled to wherever Kakashi wanted to go and soon found himself slipping all over the place on a frozen lake. Trying not to fall down and crack his head open, he clung to Kakashi's hand for dear life.

"Oh just relax." Kakashi said soothingly. He did, but only a little. Iruka loved the water, but not when it's frozen and he could slip through cracked ice and drown.

They spun around in circles and while Iruka _was _having fun, he couldn't help but think the ice would crack at any moment, he even thought he heard it crack once or twice.

They reached the frozen sandy shore and Kakashi, while panting slightly, asked if he could walk him home.

"Oh, thanks I would appreciate that Kakashi." Iruka answered as smoothly as possible what with his jittering nerves from literally standing on ice for an hour or so. He finally looked up an noted that the sun had completely disappeared from the sky and it would've been completely dark if not for the last bit of the suns rays peaking out from the horizon.

On the way back he kept noticing that Kakashi kept looking at him. Why, he didn't know but it really didn't matter because he felt warm thinking that Kakashi would try to break his neck just to look at him. But he really would rather him _not _break his neck just for that purpose.

When they got back Kakashi left him with a happy smile on his face and Iruka couldn't help but smile also.

He closed the door when a voice rang out, "So um _how_ _was it?"_ Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

"It was great!"

"Hn." He could tell Naruto was desperately trying to be nice but it wasn't really working because not only could Iruka see the irritated puffs of smoke coming out of his ears. Then when he stomped to his room the noise and could be heard and halfway across the world and the vibrations probably caused a mini-earthquake.

Iruka smiled at his silly childish temper but also thought about how much he would miss it when he grew up.

So with nothing left to do, Iruka did his nightly mantra of things and went to bed. Thinking about Kakashi and all the had happened tonight. "_It was bound to happen one way or another." _Iruka feel asleep to the ghostly touch on his lips and a smile permanently plastered on his face.

"_Iruka..."_

"_Kakashi! There you are." Iruka grabbed onto to Kakashi's shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss that seemed to almost to hot to bear. But Iruka couldn't get enough._

_Pulling him as close as humanly possible he felt various articles of clothing hit the floor. _

_Kakashi pushed him backwards until suddenly he was lying on his back on his own bed. Panting heavily they parted._

"_K- kashi" _

"_Shh." Kakashi shushed him and kissed him again and again and soon trailed wet kisses down his neck and chest. Iruka was bursting from all the pleasure he was getting and could hardly even contain himself. _

_Iruka let out a moan as Kakashi sucked on the area where neck meet shoulder and he grabbed a fistful of silvery hair. It just kept getting better and better…_

_His emotions whipped around him in a flurry of heated passion and he could've sworn he was biting on something, hard. Probably enough to draw blood but there was no sounds of protest so he lapped up the blood that was there. _

_Iruka just couldn't stop thinking about how easily he had fallen for Kakashi, how so willing he was for him in this dream, if he would ever be able to experience this dream. He was all to aware of his surroundings and couldn't help but feel overjoyed that he had someone who care for as much as he did him. He never even knew you could love someone so much it hurt to even _think _about being separated from them. Iruka never even knew he could fall so hard, and yet still have someone there to catch you… _

_While he thought everything soon became rough but then smoothed out into something so incredibly soft that Iruka thought he would break without Kakashi there holding him. _

_Something inside him, deep and primal, heated up and was growing inside him. It was strong and it was growing and growing it was so warm and pleasing that when it finally reached the surface of his skin he…_

"And on the Southside there's a traffic jam that is near impossible to go through so now we take you live to Kotetsu for the details."

"Thank you Izumo, now what I see here-" Iruka pounded uncharacteristically on the alarm clocks _off _button and groaned. It was Saturday and he was so tired from yesterday he forgot to turn off his clock…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Ok so I wasn't so late to post this time mostly so S.B.B.O.A will get off my ass and let me do what I want!. And as payback for last chapters I'm going to make you totally use the brain you don't really have!**

**This chapter is all about Kakashi, I mean the two have been together since they met! So let's give them a slight breather to analyze things. There's no real point to this chapter so those of you who read this you can skip it if you want. Nothing real eventful happens so… but whatever it's your choice!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I ****do ****not ****own ****ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: A random day with our favorite silver-haired crazy! And no I don't mean Hidan or Mizuki!<strong>

* * *

><p>Waking up this morning Kakashi felt lonelier that he has ever felt in years. It felt like there was a void between himself and the rest of the world, a dark endless chasm that if he fell into he would most likely die.<p>

Why was he feeling like this?

It was Saturday morning and he still could not figure it out. "What is wrong with me this time?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.

Someone stood in his bedroom doorway, "My friend you are…awake! I am most glad to see that you up this early in the morning!"

"It's only," he looked at his bedside clock, "damn it's _seven _in the _morning?_"

"Yes it is!" guessing by the frazzled way half of Gai's hair stuck up, he most likely snuck back in and slept on his couch. Really, how _did _he do it? Kakashi was positive that he was one of the main reasons the ADT security system was created.

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose and his eyes trying to rid the coming headache and sleep from his mind.

"Gai, _why _exactly _are _you here? I already told you what happened last night."

"But not everything! You simply gave a few surface details then kicked me out! Let's discuss this over breakfast huh?"

Kakashi thought about this for a moment. "Fine…" knowing he'd regret this later, he let his worst best friend drag him to some bagel shop and shove about eight into his face and seat him at a table. In reality it took about twenty minutes, but to Kakashi it felt more like twenty seconds.

Still to tired to make anything of it, he sighed in defeat and shoved the circular bread into his mouth.

"So please my friend, fill me in!"

Kakashi blinked. "It was nice. What else do you want me to say?"

"The details my friend the details!" He was really getting tired of seeing the visible exclamation point at the end of each sentence, especially this early in the morning.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and thought about it for a moment but instantly denied the thought of telling him anything. If he did, the information would go to Genma, which would go to Raido, which would end to up to Anko, which would go to… the rest of the town…

"It was great ok? I'd rather not have all of Konoha knowing about who I'm dating."

His weird friend sighed, "you do realize though that Anko will find out later on correct? Please just remember I gave you the option to tell me!" Kakashi sighed knowing he was right, even though it would end in blackmail for him.

"Yeah. Yeah… Whatever." Moving to leave, he did just that and walked out and his green-clad friend came bounding out happily fallowing him like a lost puppy… an overenthusiastic shiny black-furred puppy with a green sweater on… Yeah _that's _logical.

"So my best friend slash rival, where are we headed to next?" Kakashi shrugged (which wasn't very smart on his part) and just allowed himself to be dragged by the crazy man wherever he wanted to go. Apparently Gai had decided to call up the rest of gang (Anko, Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, Izumo, Yamato, Asuma, and Kurenai) and he was driving him to some restaurant near then outlet mall in the town of Suna. Why they picked such a far place away Kakashi would never know.

Once again going out to eat instead of at his own home, he mentally promised himself that tomorrow he'd have dinner at his house and a relaxing day to himself after the weeks trouble. Actually, it had all seemed to turn around on Wednesday but that's not the point here. Kakashi thought about maybe going to the hot springs to try and relieve himself of the kink in his neck when his thoughts drifted off to Iruka. _Hmm, _Kakashi thought silently to himself, _wouldn't it be fun to go to the hot springs with Iruka? That'd be a nice change… _

Inwardly laughing, smirking, and letting his perversion shine through, Anko broke his chain of thought. "So I hear Kakashi had a _date_ huh? Is it true that Kakashi Hatake finally grew a heart? Is he finally opening up to the world? Are his social skills _finally _developing after what seems like such a long and disparate wait that-"

"Ok Anko I think we get it, and don't you think your being a _bit _melodramatic?"

"Only a bit?" everyone laughed, including Kakashi even. To him it felt nice to meet up with all his own friends again for a night after so long. Usually everyone was too busy, working late or some crap like that. The last time they had _all _been together, was a good three or four years ago.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Kurenai were the only ones to order non-alcoholic drinks, his reason because he wanted enjoy tomorrow and not whine in bed with a hangover all day, Yamato's because he had to drive everyone home. Apparently they all carpooled into car to lazy to drive themselves. He also found out that Kurenai was pregnant again.

Telling her congratulations and having a brief conversation with Genma about his relationship with Raido, Kakashi zoned into space while Gai and Anko talked his ears off. While in reality he thought about a certain chocolate-haired man with equally brown eyes and a bowl of strawberries just to offset the pattern and make quite an interesting picture in his mind.

"KAKASHI!" Everyone at the table yelled at him and Kakashi, not expecting the sudden heart attack, fell off his chair onto the floor.

"What, huh? is there a fire?" Izumo, being the closet, laughed and helped him back up.

"No man, just a big empty space in up here." Anko said, tapping on his skull.

"Like that surprises any of us." Genma said through a tooth-picked mouth. Kakashi laughed along with everyone else.

At the end of the evening poor Kurenai ended up driving everyone home while Kakashi went with Gai and Anko in Yamato's SUV. Anko and Gai were passed out in the back from shear tiredness (and possibly one to many cups of sake) while him and Yamato conversed quietly.

"So are you really dating someone?" Yamato asked curiously.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Does it count as dating after one official date and two run-ins-but-we-ended-up-going-somewhere-anyway?"

Yamato shrugged, "whatever you think it is. But do you really like this guy?"

"Of course I do. Why the sudden interest in my love life hmm?"

"I just don't want it to end like last time." Kakashi deadpanned and the remaining ride home was silent. Kakashi tried hard not to think about it but it kept coming into the back of his mind. Normally Kakashi would've moved on and let things go but… that man, he ruined his life and Kakashi will never forget what he had done to him.

Arriving at his street, Kakashi got out and the two said goodnight and he went up the steps to his apartment and went inside. Upon entering the mundane household he felt a slight ache in his heart at seeing that unforgiving lifelessness and dark hallways. Quickly turning on the light, he went to the small living room and noted that there was a fine layer of dust growing on the table. Going to get the duster because he had nothing better to do that night, an image flashed though his perverted mind…

"_Oi! I'm home~!"_

"_About time Kakashi!" _

"_Hmm, watcha doin' Ruru?"_

"_Mm just cleaning." Kakashi went down the hallway to their shared bedroom only to be welcomed by the site of his beautiful husband in a short maids outfit. Not really caring where the hell he'd gotten the thing, he attacked him from behind. _

"_Ah! Get off! Do you not want a clean home?"_

"_I think there are some _other _things you need to clean right now…"_

Damn he's such a pervert… with a stifled groan Kakashi felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants and didn't even bother to look down. Going to the shower and making the water as cold as possible (because he didn't realy feel like fixing his problem the _other _way) he undressed and stepped inside.

Humming softly when he stepped out, he dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. Sitting on his couch to reminisce over the somewhat dull day, he turned on the TV and began to watch whatever it was that was on. Realizing it was CSI: Miami, Kakashi quickly changed channels.

Nothing good was really on so he just mindlessly flipped channels. Eventually he came upon some guy making a speech that seemed to be him proclaiming his love for someone. Kakashi watched for a moment.

"_**But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou her maid art far more fair than she."**_

What the hell?

"_**Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it."**_

Seriously what the hell was he watching? Pressing the center button on his remote, the channel guide came up and told him he was Romeo and Juliet.

"Since when the hell do the plat Romeo and Juliet on the TV?" Not all to caring anyway, Kakashi continued to watch the Shakespearian play.

"_**I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven. Having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till the return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"**_

He finally noticed Juliet positioned on the balcony above Romeo and wondered if any of the actors have ever fallen off the cheap looking thing.

"_**Ay me!" **_

The play went on into the late hours of the night and early hours of the day then the next thing Kakashi knew he was fast asleep on his couch with his head on the back of it. All of his recent dreams were pretty weird, but they all seemed to pale in comparison to the one he had that night.

"_How soft! What sound breaks through that window over there__**?(the hell was he doing? The hell was he wearing? The HELL was he SAYING?)**__ It is underwater, and Iruka is the dolphin! __**(what? Where did dolphin come from?) **__Swim, fair dolphin, and kill the envious shark. Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou his maid art far more fair than him._

"_Be not his maid, since he is envious. His irritating ways is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it __**(including Gai? Cuz he always wears green… nah that's not right…)**__. Take it off. It is my man! Oh, it is my love! Oh, that he knew he were! He speaks, yet he says nothing. __**(Who the hell is speaking?**__**I don't get this!)**_

"_What of that? His eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me he speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven. Having some business, do entreat his eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till the return. __**(So why didn't I just say his eyes sparkle? WAIT! Who's eyes?)**__ What if his eyes were there, they in his head? The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars. As daylight doth a lamp; his eyes in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how he leans his cheek upon his hand! Oh, I wish I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" _

_"Ay me!" Iruka said with a smile worth swooning for. **(See now that makes sense! Sport of...)** _

Kakashi woke with a start. "Did I really just modernize Shakespeare? Using Iruka? What the hell have I been eating?"

Kakashi went to bed, hoping the nightly dreams wouldn't get any freakier. Much to his dismay they did, however Iruka was in a balcony wearing a kinky dress, while he dressed in some puffy-sleeved getup with a hat to match.

Kakashi woke up the next morning to yet another start and yet another heart wrenching ache that twisted his insides. "No more Romeo and Juliet, no more late night TV, and no more Icha Icha… ok scratch the last one." He just wouldn't be himself without his Icha Icha.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own <strong>**Romeo and Juliet**** either!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: nothing man, nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>GP's two cents: <strong>_**all**_** the work? What are you smoking?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 6: Another day with Iruka because GP is making me do all the work this time!<strong>**

**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**

Waking up at 6:30 in the morning on a _Saturday_ was not something Iruka Umino wanted to do. Hmm, what should I do to today? Maybe I could spend it with Naruto and finally get a good look around town, yeah that sounds nice-

"Iruka are you up?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I was wondering if maybe I could you know… go out maybe? With my friends? To the park?"

So much for spending time with him. Iruka sat up and looked at the boy standing in his doorway. "Sure that's fine. Take your cell so I can find you though alright."

" 'Kay!" Naruto ran out the door already dressed and Iruka could here the _click_ of the door shutting. Biting back a sigh, Iruka got up and prepared for the day.

No papers to grade, no school to got to, nothing to really do…

Iruka was all dressed and ready to go when someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Iruka opened up the door and saw the same emo-like kid from earlier in the ramen shop. "Hey, your one of Naruto's friends right?"

The kid snorted, "hardly. I just came to make sure you're his dad."

"Um… yeah why?" Iruka, like any good parent, could only assume the worst.

"No reason, Naruto and Sakura were in an argument about what Naruto's father looked like so I came here to check."

"Ok…" was his only response. The kid left leaving Iruka confused, why he had shown up out of the blue, Iruka would never really know.

Wandering around town, Iruka came back home around 3 o'clock-ish and was thinking of what to do for the rest of the day since Naruto was still gone, when his phone rang.

"hello?"

"Iruka? Hey, It's Kurenai!"

Kurenai…hmm Kurenai…Oh! _Kurenai! _"Hey! what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I know we don't really know each other but I was wondering if you'd like to baby-sit my son, Kaori, tonight? I've seen you in class and the kids seemed to really like you during your first three days. I've seen the kids so behaved! Anyhow, I trust you even though we don't really know each other. So..?"

Iruka thought for a moment. "How long will you be gone?"

"Oh who knows? I'm going out with some old friends and knowing them, no on is coming home sober! Except for me and Yamato… maybe Kakashi if doesn't feel like drinking."

So Kakashi's going out tonight huh? "Ok that's fine then."

"Great! Thank you so much Iruka! I don't trust my little 7 year old home alone, so let me give you the directions to my house and…"

She gave Iruka the directions, though he really already knew, and he headed over and was there within a few minutes. With a few trial and error streets, but he still made it.

"Again thank you so much for doing this last minute Iruka! How can I ever repay you?" Iruka smiled and said he was perfectly fine with this and that he love kids.

When Iruka stepped inside he smelled the slightest traces of smoke and when Kurenai left, he saw a streak of brown hair and a towel-cape. Knowing this had to be there son, he crawled on all fours and searched for Kaori.

Soon enough he found the little boy hiding under a table, however when he looked he was greeted with a face full of water. The kid had a squirt gun. It was going to be a long, watery night, a fun one though.

After hours of chasing Kaori around the house, they finally collapsed into a heap on the carpeted floor in the loving room.

"Wow, you fun mister, what's your name thouw?"

Iruka smiled. "Why, I'm your new friend Iruka! And who might you be?"

Kaori stood and struck some silly pose with what Iruka assumed the kid thought was staff (even though it was just a baseball bat) in the air he said, "I am the great king Kaori! Bow to me my fafeful subjects!"

"Oh really? Well it as honor to meet you king Kaori!" they went on with the king of the castle game and Iruka was supposed to be his 'royal entertainer' while he danced and tried to juggle oranges.

After another few hours of acting silly and goofing off, he heard a loud grumbling coming from Kaori's stomach, "Hungry are we my king?"

"Yes! I need to food to fill my tummy! We need to hurry or the growling monsters will come out! Ahh!" Kaori ran around fake screaming and Iruka went to the kitchen. He found some bread and made a sandwich, he gave it Kaori and he ate it happily.

"Sir Iruka, I say you make the best sandwitch around! I make you second in command!" while saying this, he lightly tapped Iruka on each of his shoulders with the baseball bat.

"Why thank you king Kaori!" once again filling the room with laughter all for the little boys amusement, Kaori eventually got tiered and fell over from exhaustion. Both of them taking a break, Iruka looked at the time and noted that it was 7:56.

"Kaori-

"It's _king _Kaori remember?"

"Yes, king Kaori, what time does his majesty go to bed?"

Kaori suddenly jumped up in a burst of energy, "never! I never have to sleep because I have a never-ending supply of energy and candy bars!" running around again, he fell over on the couch, more tired then before. Guessing by the kids age, he decided he could go to bed at 9 since it was the weekend.

Iruka told him that and he suddenly sprang up off the couch screaming, "you'll never take me alive coppers!" where he had got that, Iruka didn't know. So, being the good babysitter he was, he played the part of the good but bad cop and chased the 'robber' around the house for the next hour.

By then both boys were tired beyond recognition. Iruka felt his legs numbing but he was satisfied to know he had made another little kid happy. By the time Kaori was ready and in bed, it was9:30 and Iruka was dead tired. He could tell Kaori was too, but he still asked, "Mr. Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" He smiled, _I get to read to someone again!_

"Of course! Which story would you like me to read?" he asked looking around for a book to find none.

"Mommy and Daddy usually make up stories! I want to see if yours are just as good."

Iruka thought for a moment, "sure I've got one." and so the story began.

"A long time ago, far away from here, lived a king. His name was king Kaori and he loved everyone in his kingdom."

Kaori's eyes widened, "Ooh a king?"

Iruka nodded, "yep. He was a wonderful king but one day, he felt lonely so he said to his mother; "Mother, I feel lonely. May we get a puppy?'

'Of course dear,' she said. So Kaori got a cute little puppy and he named it-

"Iruka!"

"And he named it Iruka. The little dog was brown and very energetic, The little dog cheered Kaori up so much, he didn't feel lonely anymore! But then one day, Kaori noticed his dog was lonely to so he decided to get another dog. This dog he named-

"Kakashi! And he had silver fur and was really lazy but was friends with Iruka-dog!" Kaori ended up finishing the story that was going nowhere and eventually put himself to sleep.

The story, it seems, ended where the two dogs became human and everyone was happy and the world was full of sheep (?). Not really understanding where the ending had come from, he settled on the couch to rest a bit. He didn't have long however, because Kurenai came in at exactly 10:20.

Asuma came in right behind her and by the way he was stumbling around, he must have been drunk. Asuma went straight to bed with a moan and Kurenai went to Iruka.

"How was your night Iruka? Did Kaori have a good time, did you?"

"Oh yes, Kaori is quite the energetic one. You haven't met him yet I don't think but he'd just like Naruto."

"The blond blue-eyed, overactive hyper one?"

Iruka gave her a puzzling look, "Yeah him."

"Oh, I'm his gym teacher! He hates running but everything else he loves and he never seems to run out of energy when everyone else is complaining."

Iruka smiled and shook his head, "yep that's Naruto."

"Alright so here," Kurenai handed him a check and Iruka refused. "Oh come now there has to be _something _can do for you! After all, you survived a night with my child."

"No it's fine Kurenai, think of it as a favor for a friend." Kurenai gave him a halfhearted smile and he walked out waving goodbye.

Going home he plopped onto bed and fell asleep instantly.

"_Hey Ruru I'm home!"_

_He heard the door shut with a soft click and he turned to greet his husband with a hug. _

"_I missed you Kashi!" _

"_I missed you too." Accepting and returning the hug, he kissed Iruka lightly on the forehead. _

"_Anything exciting happen?"_

"_Not particularly. I was just itching to get out of there though."_

"_And why's that?" he said teasingly_

"_So I could get home to you silly!"_

_Suddenly a little boy came bounding up out of no where and bear hugged Kakashi's leg and latched onto his as well._

"_Daddy your home!" the little boy shouted. He looked up with round shining blackish-brown eyes. His gravity defying light brown hair bobbed when he snuggled his face into Kakashi's leg. _

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes?" they both said simultaneously. Exchanging glances, they shared a smile and looked back down at their son. _

"_Can we go out to tonight? It's Friday after all."_

"_Sure." both said at the same time. _

"_Where would you like to go _son_?"_

_The little boy smiled, "Anywhere! As long as I'm with my family!" _

"Coming from the west, we have a storm coming in and it looks like a bad one!"

"I agree Kotetsu, I think this might be one of the worst in Konoha history! Everyone hide in the basement tonight and close all your windows its going to be a windy night!"

"There's also the chance of a hurric-"

Iruka shut off the clock he still forgot to turn off the night before…

**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Well that was kinda short. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be full of awesome fluffiness! Enjoy! I got this idea when I woke up one morning and there was this huge ass storm. Thunder was actually what woke me up, so anyway, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Nada!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven: Into the storm<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up that morning slightly tired but otherwise functional. Sitting up, he was slightly confused that the room was still pitch dark. Looking at the bedside clock he noted satisfactorily that the time was nine o'clock sharp. But why was it so dark?<p>

Getting up, he reached for the curtains and pulled them back to reveal angry black clouds swirling overhead.

"So much for my day at the hot springs…" Kakashi sighed then hurried to get dressed. Even though it was dark out the rain hadn't started yet so maybe he could get a quick walk in before it does. Heading outside with an umbrella, Kakashi headed towards the library. To him, it was nice to read in a quite library and listen to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof.

Entering, he saw one of his other co-workers and waved. "Hey Haku, anything new going on?"

"No, same old stuff. Hey you should probably go home Kakashi, I heard the weather report this morning a huge storm is coming. They said it could be the worst in Konoha history."

Kakashi thought for a moment and glanced out the nearest window. It seemed to be getting darker by the minute and he noticed that the wind was now starting to pick up, judging by the way the tree just outside the window was jumbling around frantically.

"Yeah your probably right… I think I'll check out a couple of books in that case so I'm not totally board during the storm." Going over to his favorite shelf, he picked out his three favorite Icha Icha books and handed them to Haku. He scanned them and handed the books back to Kakashi.

"Thanks man, have fun here."

"I will, don't get blown away by the storm." Kakashi waved goodbye and exited the library. It was almost pitch-black and there was mist in the air. Kakashi lived a few blocks away from where he was currently standing and was positive he wouldn't make it home dry.

Kakashi walked down the street as fast as he could with an umbrella and three books. Pulling his thin jacket as close to himself as possible, he tried to block out the wind only to fail miserably. In his haste he almost didn't catch the person he ran into and nearly knocked over.

Judging by the way the person fell so easily he would've guessed it was a little kid, but upon inspection he audibly 'eeped' when he saw it was Iruka.

"Wow, we need to stop running into each other like this, literally." Kakashi gave out a nervous laugh even though he felt slightly embarrassed for knocking him over, again.

"Yeah, sorry my brain is sort of in a haze and-" he sentence was cut short when suddenly it seemed as if someone had just dropped a bucket of ice water on them. The rain came pouring down from nowhere and it was freezing.

"Let's get inside!" Kakashi had to yell over the rain in order to be heard but Iruka nodded and allowed Kakashi to take him to his place.

A few blocks later when they entered his apartment Kakashi shut the door with a sigh and leaned against it. "Sorry about that! I had no idea the rain would come down so heavily." Iruka said while shaking his head a bit. "Well, I should be getting back home or else Naruto will have crazy fit."

Kakashi panicked a bit, why he wasn't sure nor will he ever be. He just didn't like the idea of Iruka leaving, especially what with the rain and all.

"No Iruka it's raining cats and dogs you should stay until it lets up a bit. And you should change your clothes or you'll catch pneumonia."

"Well, thank you for the offer but I-" Kakashi didn't take no for an answer so instead he just said no problem and pushed Iruka into the bathroom.

He left and Iruka came out stuttering about how he _needed _to get back. However, Kakashi had other plans and dumped some clothes into Iruka's arms and shoved him into the bathroom again, this time shutting the door and locking in.

"Ahh help! I'm being held hostage!" came Iruka's muffled cries.

"I'm not letting you leave until your dry!" If he did this to most people he probably wouldn't have very many friends. Fewer then he does now.

He heard some shuffling then a muffled fine. While Iruka did whatever he was going to do, Kakashi snagged an extra towel from the closet and changed, rinsing his face off in the kitchen sink.

Tem minutes later Iruka came out with wearing some of Kakashi's old clothes that were a bit to small for him and his hair was up in a wet ponytail.

Kakashi pointed it out, "what did you shower with you hair like that in a ponytail?"

Iruka hands went up to defensively hold it, "No! I just put back up…" Kakashi shrugged and looked around, he then found what he was looking for and handed Iruka his home phone.

"Here, call the little crazy and tell him your alive and not caught in the storm." Kakashi left the room while Iruka called Naruto and later he told him that at first he got voice mail because he didn't know the number, seeing as they had finally gotten their land line up.

"Thanks Kakashi but I really should be -" Iruka was cut off by his own stomach growling.

"What? I can't let my guest leave on an empty stomach! Come now, I will make uh-" he searched his cabinets and fridge frantically, "-this!" he held up a package of spaghetti.

"Didn't we just eat that a few days ago?"

"Yeah but who's complaining? Besides, I'm starving!" putting the noodles on the stove, Kakashi let them boil while he also made some tea. They duo sat in comfortable silence but it was broken fifteen minutes later when the tea kettle began to whistle. Pouring two cups, he sat down next to Iruka on his beat up old couch.

Another fifteen minutes went by and thunder had started to rip through the silence. Kakashi noticed that with each resenting boom, Iruka would twitch a bit. Kakashi was just about to ask if he was ok when he heard a loud bubble-like pop. He quickly went to check the food.

It was ready so he prepared it and placed their plates in front of them on his living room table. Then, the lights went out.

Kakashi heard a small squeak-like 'eep' and turned in the darkness to the thing griping onto his arm.

"Iruka?"

"I- I'm fine Kakashi I -" A flash of lightning came by fallowed by the clap of thunder that vibrated the walls and in that split second, he felt a full blown weight in his lap clutching his torso and squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Iruka, are you… afraid?"

"What? No I'm perfectly fine! Haha see? I'm good, I just can't see anything is all and it's dark and scary but kind of relaxing… what am I sitting on? Oh Kakashi I'm sorry let me -" another flash of lighting illuminated the sky and the echo of thunder came by next and Iruka, who had been slowly removing himself from Kakashi's lap, squeaked and fell back down quivering slightly, clutching at Kakashi's torso as if it were his only life preserver in the middle of the ocean.

Kakashi patted Iruka's back. It felt weird to do this with a full grown man, who taught kids no less, but he couldn't help but feel content at this very moment. Someone he really cared for was sitting in his lap letting him comfort him and at this close proximity Kakashi could even smell his fruity soap on Iruka and also a hint of something like oak leaves honey. Kakashi wanted to stay like this forever, but with a less afraid Iruka.

Kakashi laid his head down on top of Iruka's and Iruka sighed a bit but tensed when more thunder came rolling by. Suddenly, he got an idea after he heard soft grumbling that wasn't his own.

Taking Iruka's plate and fork, he tugged on a piece of noodle and slowly coaxed Iruka's mouth open, even though his eyes were still sealed shut. Iruka ate it gratefully and soon after the whole plate was gone he relaxed and his eyes opened slowly. He lifted his head and Kakashi smiled at the sight. Iruka's hair was all frazzled and the ponytail was coming undone from being pressed into Kakashi's chest for so long, his eyes were a bit red even in the little light that was there. Kakashi's smile faded a bit at the sad frown on Iruka's face.

They stayed like that for a long time.

Never in a million years would Kakashi have guessed that Iruka was afraid of thunder storms.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I-I don't… likethunderstormsverymuch…" Kakashi didn't hear him but he knew what he said anyway. He encircled his arms around Iruka and pulled him back into a hug. Iruka didn't protest.

"Don't worry about it Ruru."

He looked up, a slight smile playing on his beautiful lips, "Ruru huh?"

Kakashi shrugged, still entranced by his hazel gaze. "What, don't like it? I think It's cute."

"Very well then…_Kashi._" Kakashi froze. He hadn't been called that since… well since his last incredibly failed relationship. Instead of bringing an aching pain, it brought happiness to his empty-but-was-beginning-to-fill heart and his whole body heated up.

"I never thought I'd see you blush!" which only resulted in Kakashi blushing harder. He was pretty sure he stuck out like a glowing firefly what with his pale skin and silver-gray hair. He probably looked like a white shirt with a pink stain on the front.

"Don't get used to it." he said somewhat defensively though he didn't mean to. Iruka snuggled into his collarbone and Kakashi felt a tingling pleasure everyplace Iruka touched or brushed past. Iruka glanced over at the empty plates and raised an unseen eyebrow in the dark. Even though he couldn't see it Kakashi, somehow, felt the slight confusion.

"While you were freaking out I decided to distract you by feeding you your diner. At some point I guess I ate mine…" Kakashi said it as if that explained everything.

_Click!_

The lights came back on and he felt like everything in the universe was out to get him whenever things got really good. They could both hear the rain against the window and walls and there was still lightning but the thunder seemed to have turned into long soft drum rolls.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kakashi asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"I'm fine I think. Did I crush your ribcage?" he asked a bit teasingly.

Kakashi smiled, "just a little. Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sorry, I usually handle these things with Naruto but -" Kakashi suddenly pulled the tanned brown haired man into a tight hug.

"Do. Not. Worry, Iruka! If anything I thought I as cute and I really couldn't have been anymore satisfied." _Because I got to hold you…_

Iruka stared at him.

"What?"

"You kind of said that last part out loud." Kakashi's mouth formed into an 'o' but he just shrugged anyway.

"Whatever! You should know by know that sometimes I let my crazy side shine through."

"Oh I have _definitely _figured that out."

"Hey!" Iruka giggled cutely and Kakashi just squeezed him as if he were a child receiving a new toy, because that's most certainly what he felt like at the moment. Then the phone rang. Reluctantly, Kakashi let go of Iruka and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"IRUKA! ARE YOU OK? MAN THAT WAS A BAD STORM WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR NOT AT THAT PERVERTS HOUSE ARE YOU?"

Kakashi held the phone away from his ear and went over to Iruka. "I think It's for you." he said while one could still hear Naruto's somewhat loud ranting.

"Naruto!" Kakashi left the room to put the dishes in the sink. And waited for a bit then came back in the room where Iruka was still huddled on the floor. He resumed his seat next to him and unconsciously put his arms around the shaking man.

It was a perfect picture it was, two people in love holding each other in pure comfort completely content with the moment. Great, not only was he turning into a living Icha Icha book, but he was also taking up Gai's personality as well. Right at that moment Kakashi finally remembered the books he had checked out earlier and was beyond relived to see them on the kitchen counter. In his haste to get him and Iruka home he had completely forgotten about them and whether or not he was still holding them.

Iruka fallowed his gaze. "Did you check out those books?"

'Hmm? Yeah I checked them out before the storm started…"

"Let's read them then." Kakashi panicked. Normally he didn't mind when people saw what he was reading, in fact he loved to see their face when they realized it was a smut with pages and a cover.

"Uh, no that's ok… we don't have to I mean-"

"Icha Icha Violence? Sounds interesting what's it about?" Iruka said while opening the covers. Kakashi went into full scale freak out and without thinking tackled Iruka to the floor, somehow though, he ended up on the floor with Iruka on top of him and the book a good five feet away.

"Any reason you did that Kakashi." Iruka asked, slightly peeved.

"Uh, I- erm….I- " he was stuttering and he knew it. This little romance movie had most likely turned in one of comedy and horror. The funny being the way he tackled him in a cartoon like fashion and horror because Iruka just might kill him for doing it.

So instead of answer with words, he answered with actions. Kakashi leaned up and closed the space between their lips. He felt fireworks in his head and he felt Iruka pressing back with the same force. He felt a hand slip into his hair and he moved his hand to cup the tanned mans face.

Eventually they both had to pull back for air and when Kakashi saw his face it was so adorable. His lips were slightly swollen and wet, his cheeks and skin flushed, and his eyes were glazed over.

"I- wow… So _that's _why you tackled me huh?" he said with a laugh. Kakashi didn't answer, instead he rubbed his nose against his and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Iruka's expression suddenly turned from that of happy to that of a little boys with a devious plan.

"I want to know what that book is all about Kakashi." His smirk spreading with each word and Kakashi blanched. _Damn so close…No not the book!_

Kakashi struggled to get up and grabbed Iruka's ankle so he wouldn't get any closer to the book, but alas, it was to late.

While Kakashi was mentally screaming no, he stood up and chased Iruka who was now running away with a maniacal laugh. He then proceeded to lock himself into Kakashi's room.

"No Iruka! If you want to keep your virgin mind please don't open that book! Ahh!"

Kakashi banged on the door but eventually just slumped against it. Five minutes later he fell forward to floor as the door opened. Iruka was smiling.

"Virgin mind? You really don't know me Kakashi, anyway what's so bad about it?" Iruka held the book out to Kakashi and he took it and flipped through the pages. Groaning he took the cover off. Instead of the regular orange cover, the cover had a face on it and it read _Uglies. _

"Aww man! Tsunade switched the covers…and if she thinks I'm ugly she should've just said so!" Kakashi whined and went to check the others. They were all switched.

Well, at least he had one more day from Iruka seeing what he read… and one more thing to add to his list of stupid things he did.

Kakashi smiled as he felt something lean against his back. He wrapped his arms around Iruka. "You must be tired. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! That was longer than anticipated. I almost even thought about making it longer holy crap! Wow, well it least it makes up for the short chapter six.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha! Wow this chapter is going to be insanely short because I'm experiencing really bad writers block! GP might have to write it for me… yeah GP fix the ending. It sucks. **

**Disclaimer: notin ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Waking up somewhere new<strong>

* * *

><p>Iruka's eyes fluttered open at the sound of beeping instead of the usual morning news. Iruka sat up and shook his head a bit trying to clear the sleepy fog in his mind. <em>Where am I? Why is it so warm in here? <em>

Iruka turned his head and saw a mop of silver hair. _Ahh! Wait… *slight flashback: 'You must be tired. Let's go to sleep.'* oh that's right. The rain, Naruto freaking out, Kakashi…_

Iruka breathed out the air he hadn't realized he'd been holding then lazily looked over at the bedside clock. "Why am I always late? Oh no school!" Iruka tried to jump out of bed but was stopped by a pale hand on his wrist.

"It's ok. I checked the news this morning, the streets are flooded so don't you even _think _about opening that door, unless your _trying_ to drown us. All schools are out including any job that includes driving or walking. So congratulations, you get to spend the day with me." Iruka stared. That, so far, was the most Kakashi has ever said, and he wasn't even facing him!

"Oh… alright then. I need to call Naruto though." Iruka got off the bed and went in search for the phone. By the time he found it, Naruto was calling when he picked it up. Thinking the kid sometimes had an awesome sense of timing, he answered.

"Hello."

"Iruka that you? Yeah hey I'm going to school so I'll see you later-" he also had a very _bad_ lack of common sense.

"No Naruto there's no school today, the streets are to flooded. It was on the news."

Silence, "WHAT? You could've told me that _before_ I got all ready and stuff! *sigh*" Iruka could hear the audible sigh and sighed tiredly to himself.

"Naruto, just please don't blow up the house and I'll be home in a few hours when the flooding goes down, your 17 you can take care of yourself."

"Hn." They hung up and Iruka turned around only to run right into a pale muscled chest.

"Uh, er…uh…Kakashi?"

He chuckled, it was a deep rumbling sort that left Iruka slightly breathless and flustered, "Yep. Did you get a good nights sleep, what with all the thunder I wasn't to sure."

"Uh yeah no yeah I got a good sleep, thanks Mr. Hatak - Kashi - _Ka_kashi."

Kakashi smiled and turned around, with his pale back facing him he said, "I don't care what you call me. All the names you can possibly come up with are cute." He walked away leaving Iruka stuttering and slightly confused once again. Iruka was really starting to wonder how this guy kept his cool so easily, after all he himself blushed a thousand times a day!

So, not thinking he fallowed Kakashi wherever he was going and stopped when they were standing outside his bathroom.

Kakashi smirked, "Well unless you want to take a shower with me you may want to shut the door and wait." Iruka's face turned beat red and he left the room so fast he left only a cloud of dust behind. Kakashi laughing all the while.

Sitting on Kakashi's couch the tanned man waited for his pale - what lover now? That's sounds quite appealing… - silver-haired man to exit the bathroom and rejoin him. 10 some minutes later, Iruka heard the door open and Kakashi sauntered in with a just a towel around his waist. Iruka gulped heavily. Kakashi chuckled and smiled a smile that only the devil could posses, but it was so strikingly hadsome at the same time.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi said mischievously making it all the more maniacal with that grin. Iruka gulped again. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck and into his ears and throughout his scarred face.

Instead of answering, Iruka just blushed and looked at everything _except_ at the towel riding low on Kakashi's hips. He didn't know he even had a perverse side until he suddenly got a thought of the towel just falling _off. _

Shaking that thought from his mind, he spoke with a now dry mouth, "J-just go change K-Kakashi…" Kakashi smirked _again_ but did so anyway. When he left Iruka felt relived that he hadn't jumped him during the first real time they spent together. Kakashi came back in a long-sleeved plain blue shirt and loose blue sweatpants also riding low on his pale hips. His silver hair damp and somewhat flat to it's usual gravity defying fluffiness.

The poor brown haired man was shaking like a leaf trying not to freak out at the sudden heat pooling into his face and some of it also heading south to warm up _other _areas… Oh god what's wrong with him! _Ah! Stupid storm. I wouldn't be in this awkwardly arousing situation if it wasn't for that god-awful storm! I'm going to die of over heation! _while Iruka ranted silently to himself trying to find some clarity, he hadn't even noticed the sly pale arms wrap themselves around his body from behind.

Iruka squeaked at the sudden contact and almost pulled away if said arms had not been holding him tightly around the waist. "W-where did you come from Kakashi? You scared me!"

He felt Kakashi's damp hair tickle his neck as Kakashi buried his head into the place where neck meets shoulder. He heard some muffled words and managed to make out the words 'cute' and 'squeezable.' Sighing, Iruka leaned back into Kakashi and enjoyed the moment.

Iruka's curiosity got the better of him from previous thoughts and he had to ask, "Kakashi." Kakashi leaned forward and turned to face him.

"Hmm?"

"What does this make us? Am I your… boyfriend now?" he asked along with the flourish of a bright blush.

Kakashi smile-smirked and looked at him with a shining eyes, "I would like that… if you would too."

Iruka's mind whirled at the idea of being in another relationship. The last one with another certain silver-haired man didn't work out quite well and they finally broke it off when he stabbed Iruka in the back… Unfortunately that statement was quite literal. So in a soft yet confident voice, Iruka said "Ok" and smiled. His blush, for the first time since they met, faded.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where I take over because S.B.B.O.A got lazy and it would be one short chapter if I didn't<strong>

* * *

><p>Iruka closed his eyes and took in the warmth Kakashi was so kindly giving him and they sat in comfortable silence until something wet nudged his foot. Opening his eyes, Iruka saw about four dogs looking at him with curious eyes.<p>

"Oh hey guys, haven't seen you all since last night. Did the storm scare you to?" all the dogs tilted their heads and Iruka heard a few more scrape their feet down the wooden floor in the hall. They all trotted over eagerly to their master begging to be petted. Some were even brave enough to come by the mysterious stranger being held by their master to be petted. Iruka gladly accepted the affection.

"These are my dogs." Kakashi said into his ear, "and this is Iruka everyone! He's my new boyfriend!" Iruka could've sworn he heard a slight squeal at the end but was distracted by all the dogs in his face. They all seemed much more comfortable knowing that their master deemed him safe to be around.

"So -" Iruka was interrupted by a lick to the face by one of the many dogs, "So how many do you have Kakashi?"

"Eight. Pakkun, he's the pug over there. Bull, the big bull dog. Urushi, the grayish-beige kind of mean looking one but he's quite harmless I assure you. Shiba, he has some sort of mohawk fro thing going on. Bisuke, he's got that little tattoo see? Akino, he likes wearing sunglasses for some odd reason. Uhei, she has the bandana around her neck and has the bandages on her neck. And lastly Guruko, who is the guy with long floppy ears and a white muzzle."

Again that was a lot coming from this guy who seemed to speak with his actions rather then words.

Instead, Iruka smiled happily and continued to pet the excited dogs sniffing him eagerly. Eventually the little fur balls laid down around the two in a small semi-circle and he their tails swaying contentedly. If he had a tail it would be swaying too.

A little bit later of sitting silently in Kakashi's arms, Iruka yawed and stretched, his stomach rumbling. "Kashi, I'm hungry."

Kakashi smirked, "for what exactly?" Iruka playfully slapped his arm and blushed at what he was implying. "Ok, ok. How about some soup hmm?"

"Sounds good." Kakashi pulled away somewhat reluctantly and headed off to the direction of the kitchen. It's only been his first time in Kakashi's home and has already mapped out the entire place. The opened to the long hallway, on the left was a small living room, on the right was the kitchen. Strait down the hall were four doors, the bathroom, the bedroom, the laundry room after accidentally going in thinking it was the bathroom, and what Iruka could guess was the dog's room.

Five minutes of silent thinking later, Kakashi came back in the room with two bowls of stea ming soup. Iruka tasted it and noted it was chicken noodle, though he was pretty sure he'd had enough noodles for the year.

"Thanks for lunch Kakas hi. Hey, do you think the water has gone down yet? I think Naruto is hyperventilating at the thought of me being here."

"I don't know. Lets check the -" and the reason of him being cut off, the power went out again. Iruka shrugged anyway.

"I'm surprised it lasted this long. What time is it, like, noon right?" He saw Kakashi n od out of the corner of his eye and the two sat in semi-darkness. The dark clouds had been present all day and it seemed a little foreboding to simply look at, but if you looked into any window you'd see families everywhere doing the same thing as they were: relaxing and taking advantage of the day off.

"So Kakashi what do you want to do now that the power is out? It's not like we can go outside…"

"How about a game?" the moment the idea was pitched Iruka felt his face lit up. He liked games, but that could be because he played games with little kids all day long.

"Ok! Which on?" he asked eagerly.

Kakashi stood up and went into the bedroom and came back with a few colorful looking boxes.

"We could play this." Kakashi held up monopoly and Iruka shook his head.

"Eh, to long. Maybe another time.

"This?" he held up guess who?, Iruka shook his head, he'd played that game _way_ to many times as a teacher.

"Cards?" Cards are kind of boring.

"Janga…" too noisy..?

"Ok last one, Twister?"

"Ok!" he liked Twister. Not only was he pretty flexible from chasing young children around, but he would also love to show Kakashi just how much a person could bend.

Kakashi nodded and put the spinner to the side. He set everything up and stood on one side while Iruka the other. "Wait who's spin -" his question was answered when one of the dogs spun it for them. Smart little rascals.

"Left foot green it says." He placed his left foot on green.

"Right hand yellow." Done.

"Right foot blue." Easy.

"Left foot blue." Ok…

"Left hand green." ok now it was getting a bit difficult…

They continued like that for around twenty minutes, Kakashi's dog spinning and Kakashi said the movement. Eventually they both ended in knots in a very strange position. Kakashi was facing him but with one arm near his head while the other was just between Iruka's legs, his face towards his abdomen. Iruka was facing the ceiling his ponytail threatening to fall out while his arms and legs threatened to fall over.

His mind was made up when Kakashi tumbled over knocking Iruka over in the clumsy process.

"Aw you knocked me over! I win then!" Iruka said with a triumphant smile and fist pump while still halfway under Kakashi.

Kakashi, who just seemed dead at the moment, remained still and Iruka looked over at the man to see what the heck he was doing. His face was right on top of Iruka's stomach and he could feel his nose digging into the place right above his belly-button.

"Kakashi?"

Suddenly his shirt was lifted up halfway and pale fingers were tickling him.

He was laughing so hard he hadn't even realized his sides started to hurt. Finally they stopped and they both crumpled to the floor breathing heavily next to each other. Iruka looked over at Kakashi. Kakashi looked back.

Iruka rolled over snuggled into Kakashi's warmth and smiled at the alluring scent there.

He smelled like Earth and spices.

It was a quiet scene and the two stayed like that for hours, until the unseen sun dipped below the horizon. They fell asleep like that, on the floor surrounded by dogs.

Later on Iruka woke to sun light shining in his eyes. He lazily looked over to the silver-haired man snoring softly next to him. He smiled and never wanted to let this particular scene of waking up next to Kakashi go.

Yeah, they were definitely lovers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok then… let's go!**

**So far almost everyday last week and the week before I've been getting alert subscriptions, which is the most I've ever gotten for a story! So thank you and I **_**know**_** you guys are reading since, after all, you subscribed. So thanks.**

**Also, special thanks to Kick-Aft for reviewing so much! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dairy Queen, or the theory of relativity, or air, and I ESPECIALLY don't own Naruto. There all great things, sadly I own nothing T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine: Missing you<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello. Um, w-would you like to dance with me sir?" His scar, his chestnut hair, and chocolate eyes…It was all so captivating. <em>

"_I would love to."_

_It was a simple slow dance and he had his arms wrapped around his slim waist and was savoring every moment of it._

"_My name is Kakashi. It is nice to meet you._

"_O-oh. Hi I'm Iruka." This was the first time either of had said their names, now he knew it everywhere he went, Kakashi would not _**could **_not forget his face, his name, anything and everything would be forever etched in his brain. Kakashi loved him more than anything._

_It was nice the dance, until he looked at the clock and ran. "What? N-no crap…" Kakashi chased after him and when he left the room he took a glance at the giant clock on the wall._

_Eleven fifty-nine. One minute to midnight._

_Was it always this time? Who knows, he needed to find _his_ Iruka. __**Now. **_

_Were these bushes always in the way? Was this insanely long maze always this twisting and turning and confusing? Was Iruka always this hard to catch? Or was he just now becoming aware of everything. _

_There, a flash of brown. _

"_Iruka! Where are you going? Please don't leave me." He was surprised he hadn't found the photo in awhile. There was no evidence of his existence after he left. Searching all over the place he felt like never giving up if it meant holding his dolphin in his arms again. Safe and with him._

_Again, where did he get dolphin from?_

"_Iruka please…" Kakashi chased his beloved dolphin and he couldn't help but feel lost, he felt so desperate and confused being so far away from him it was unsettling. _

_He felt the ground give way._

_And, he was falling…_

_Actually, not quite. He was…floating? That air current was not only holding him up, it felt more like a life line now. That he would fall into dark unforgiving abyss without mercy if this unseen force weren't holding him up, or down, or whatever direction he was. It was endless here, time and space and everything in between came crashing into itself here and no longer existed any more. _

_Now where was he. Was that… light? Oh gods was he dead? No he can't be! He just fell asleep next to a special person last night and now he was…somewhere else. That light…It was so small, yet it made him want to go towards it… _

There was beeping in the distance and Kakashi woke up to the mid-morning rays and a lack of warmth next to him.

He was still sleeping on the floor and felt surprisingly less lonely than usual. It was strange it was, he felt surprisingly happy and even _glowing_ he would go as far to say. Well, um, not exactly that kind of glowing you may have in your mind. It's rated T, come on people.

Kakashi also woke to an incessant ringing in his ears… which in fact was the phone. He went in search for his home phone and visibly winced when he saw the caller ID and already knew to hold the phone a good foot away as to not lose his hearing.

"Hello?" he said attentively.

"_Kakashi get your sorry ass over here or else I __**will **__fire you and kick your late ass into next week!"_

Kakashi winced. This day will be full of lectures and he might not make it home unscathed today.

He went to his fridge to get in a quick breakfast and found a note.

_Kashi,_

_I'm going to be late! I'm sorry if you think I left you but I hope you know that I wouldn't leave you willingly. I need to hurry and get to work maybe we can go out later on? Ok well, uh, goodbye then!_

_~Iruka!_

He felt warm inside knowing that all hope was not, in fact, lost. It was also nice to know Iruka cared enough to let Kakashi know his whereabouts.

Not wasting anymore time, the silver-haired man dressed and exited the apartment and headed off at a slow pace to the library. He was soon going to die.

Upon walking in, he noticed two things, first off, Yamato was still at the desk probably covering him for being so late, two, Tsunade was no where in sight. Why that was he would never know but was glad he didn't have to explain a possible black eye to Iruka later on. However just when he was letting out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, he sucked it back in at the sound of her voice.

"_Kakashi!"_ Tsunade was beyond angry… Oh goodbye sweet life, just when it was getting good too. "Brat! Get in here now or else!" Half of Kakashi wanted to go in and face consequences, the more rational part of him wanted to high-tail it out of there and move to Suna and change his name. However he, of course, went with the less rational side of him and inched his way into Tsunade's office.

"I should fire you." she began when Kakashi entered the room with a kicked puppy-dog look on his face to possibly ease some of the tension in the room. "_However, _I will give. You a. Second. Chance." She said through gritted teeth and Kakashi was close enough to happy that he hadn't just gotten fired. "Now get out before I change my mind!" Tsunade said, her voice rising with each tired word.

Kakashi all but flew out of the angry store owners office before she started throwing things, _heavy_ things that would leave bruises and would really hurt. A lot. "Ok, see you later Yamato. Uh, sorry you got stuck with the extra hours I know your tired." Yamato answered with a tired grunt and left the room without another word. To this day Kakashi still wondered why a library was opened twenty-four hours a day. Really, who would check out a book at one in the morning? Then again who knows the answer to that question. There are plenty of strange people in Konoha. Like he really had any room to speak though.

The day went on treacherously slow. It was agonizing without Iruka there to talk to or hold. And poor Kakashi had no other way to entertain himself because Tsunade had stuck the Icha Icha books behind a locked glass door that he didn't have the key for. _So_ not fair! So, he stood uncomfortably behind the desk and waited for five o'clock to roll by. It took freaking forever.

Finally, _finally, _the chime rang for five o'clock on the small grandfather clock behind him and Kakashi flew out the door to the nearest restaurant. He was starving! Actually, no that was an understatement, he was so hungry it's a surprise he still had a stomach instead of a black hole eating up the rest of him. Right now the only thing on Kakashi's mind was food.

_Food. Food. Food. I need food NOW! Ah growling, and not the good kind. Food. _Kakashi continued to mentally conjure up food and beat himself up for forgetting lunch. How that happens he would never know but if he asked anyone else they would simply say, 'it's you Kakashi. Think about it.' And he most likely would but not get the question. Then he would ponder whether or not the same thing applies to Gai when people say it to him.

Thinking that the its just the same phrase and not at all the same meaning, he felt satisfied until he ran into someone once more that week. When he looked up and registered it was, he was relieved and a little disappointed it wasn't Iruka and they were doing their usual greeting. It was Anko. Crap, the universe must be telling him something. First Tsunade, but she let him go which was pure miracle, now Anko? He was dead for sure.

"Watch where your going Hatake!"

"Oh, er… Sorry Anko I'm in a bit of a daze."

"Hn. Well just for that your going to buy me some dango. Now come!" Dragging him by his silver hair, he fallowed so he wouldn't end up having a bald spot because of how hard she was pulling. Anko pulled Kakashi into the small shop that sold dango and bought her a generous amount, by generous he meant how ever much she wanted at that particular moment. Which, as usual, was like half the store. "Oh _thank _you Kakashi! You shouldn't have." she said in a mock sweet tone.

He all but flew out of that place too to avoid death and poverty.

_Ah, still hungry. Food. Foood…Fooooood-_

"Ah my most worthy rival! How are-"

"Not now Gai, I'm starving and running low on money thanks to Anko. I need food!"

"Well why don't I come with my friend! It will be nice to spend time with you without going through a challenge, though I can I assure I will be thinking of some!"

Without thinking Kakashi answered, "sure whatever," and found Gai tailing him to wherever he was going, which at the moment he had no idea where that ideal location was. So headed for Ichiraku's.

The ramen there was good and the atmosphere was nice. Sitting down in front of his bowl, Kakashi hungrily dug in completely blocking out everything else until he was finished and full.

"So, my rival, how is your budding and youthful relationship with your new beau?"

Kakashi was glad he had finished or else he may have spit out whatever happened to be in his mouth. Why does Gai always have to say things in the weirdest ways?

"Urm… It's great? What do you want me to say? He's an awesome person I really like him."

"That's wonderful!" Gai countered, "you should bring him with you the next time we all get together! It would be wondrous to make a new friend and meet someone else who can stand you!"

"Hey! And uh No I think I'll leave him behind on our next get together because you guys may traumatize the poor man."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well," Kakashi began. "First off, you'll end up giving him some speech about 'youthfulness,' Anko will suck him dry of money for dango, Kurenai just might pry him to death for gossip, and Genma… please tell me you get the picture here."

Gai chuckled, "Oh I understand now. But you must bring him at least once, Oh! I cannot believe I still don't know your special persons name please enlighten me!"

Kakashi swallowed thickly and wasn't to sure if he should _enlighten_ him because he just might scream it to the world, like usual… "Umino Iruka…"

"Iruka!" yep there's the screaming. "I know him! He works at Konoha high also and I've seen him in the teachers lounge every now and then at lunch! He is a shy man but exquisitely nice."

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow at the word 'exquisitely.' Now why did that sound suspicious? Especially coming from Gai.

"Really now? He's not to shy around me. In fact he's anything _but_ shy."

Gai's face turned red at that slightly suggestive sentence. Gai quickly changed subjects. "Anyway, what were you doing during the storm? Was it hard to sleep with all the thunder?" He answered but found it hard stop thinking about Iruka once he got on the topic. Iruka. Man he was missing him. Was it later yet? Crap! It was.

_Oh god I hope he's not waiting outside my apartment for me! That would be so incredibly bad if-_

The bell dinged as the door was opened and in walked two people. One with a tan scarred face and the other with bright blond hair.

"Iruka!" Kakashi all but glomped the poor man and brought him to the table he had been sharing with Gai, somewhat reluctantly though.

"Hey…Gai right? You teach gym..?"

"Good to see you remember my friend!" Gai's loud voice boomed through the small place and vibrated off the walls. He could see Naruto wince out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh yeah you too. We just came to pick up some stuff and go back home but we can stay, did you two already eat?"

"Mm hmm." Kakashi answered while sliding back into his seat trapping Iruka inside. "We can wait too. So why did you choose to come here?"

"Oh Naruto begged me to take him here again, he says it's the best ramen he's ever had."

Kakashi smiled and wrapped an arm around him not caring who was watching, which thus far was only Gai and Naruto who swiftly kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

"You ok?"

From the glare he received from the little blond boy, he answered, "Yeah the space under these tables are small and I kicked the table." smooth.

Kakashi felt something glow in his heart just by being next to Iruka. He never wanted to let him go, he felt content just sitting there. Next to Iruka with his arms around him while he ate. It was so perfect this moment. He couldn't imagine living the rest of his life without Iruka by his side or somewhere nearby, he didn't _want _to imagine a life like that. He wanted Iruka, that's all there was to it.

Never again, would Kakashi feel lonely knowing Iruka was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky ending but I got caught up playing robot unicorn attack and I had to post this before bedtime. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I still have insane writer's block that's why it took so long but my inspiration came back…only to die halfway through this chapter…T-T But it was almost done so the ending is kinda blah… but you know I got it done at least! Yeah….**

**Disclaimer: nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: 1 week in<strong>

**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**

1 week. Iruka couldn't believe it's been a week since he'd met Kakashi and he was already head over sneakers for him. He just couldn't believe it! Even more satisfying, they were together! How much happier could a person get?

Iruka just couldn't _wait_ to see his Kashi again! Look at him, he's like a love-sick school girl!

The only thing trailing through his mind was _is school over is it over? How about now? I want Kakashi! Over? Yet? Now? No… NOW! No…_

Poor Iruka was suffering from separation anxiety and only his silver-headed scarecrow could fix that. Scarecrow hmm?

He liked that.

Is the day over? No. Now? No. only 2 hours left. Only 2 hours…

Only 1 hours…hour. 1 hour is all that's left. 1 hour and he could see his precious yet totally crazy boyfriend. His heart soared at the word.

20 minutes. That's all. That's all haha! Wow he was starting to lose his mind… and judging by the scared looks his students were giving him, he's probably giving them all a strained and somewhat disturbing smile.

2 minutes. Now 1 minute and 30 seconds… he was waiting in anticipation with the rest of the children. He quickly shoved all the items he would need in his briefcase and the homework he needed to grade and high tailed it out of there the moment the bell ringed. He had already cleared the premises before the smoke cloud he left behind even cleared.

Iruka all but _ran_ to the Konoha public library. Looking in the small window, he saw his Kakashi and… and some _girl_ flirting shamelessly with him! Oh the chick was so dead!

Iruka marched up to them with a fake smile and looked _his_ Kashi in the eye. "Hello _love_" making sure to emphasize on the _love_ part. Also throwing the girl a smile-though-it's-more-a-smirk.

"Oh hey Ruka! This is Haku. He's one of my co-workers." Iruka felt his eye twitch. He? _he?_ Oh crap…

"O-oh? S-so what were you talking about t-then?"

"I was just telling Kakashi about how Zabuza finally proposed to me! The idiot's been putting it off, he's _says_ he was finding the right moment but I made the right moment happen when I pulled the ring out of his pants pocket!" Haku said with a smile.

Eye twitch.

"And I-" Kakashi started throwing him a smile "-was telling him about my wonderful new and insanely cute boyfriend."

"What? And who's that?" Iruka said with fake anger (though real anger at himself for being so stupid) and a smile. And an eye twitch.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "that guy that came into the library one day. You know, the one with a pony tail that begs to be pulled down and a probably sweet tasting scar on the bridge of his nose. Know who I'm talking about yet?"

Iruka blushed. "I can take a wild guess." Kakashi laughed.

After awhile Haku left complaining that his _boyfriend_ would want _him_ to wear a dress… Eye twitch.

Kakashi leaned over the counter, pressed a kiss to his open mouth, and chuckled. "You so thought Haku was a girl and was flirting with me didn't you."

"No!" He said defensively but he broke under Kakashi's gaze. "No, maybe…Ok yes!"

Kakashi places his hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "You really are perfect for me then. Your sweet, cute, can be jealous but doesn't act on impulse, you can tolerate me. And your just as crazy!" Iruka slapped his hand away playfully and he remembered something.

"Hey since I'm here I may as well get a card for Naruto since he's been asking me to come back for the next book."

"Ok then." Kakashi drawled lazily. His heart fluttered. "Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Age?"

"17"

And that's how it went.

At some point though, while Iruka was looking around, he came by a locked glass case with _Icha Icha _books inside. On the outside, he was calm and collected. On the inside he was laughing maniacally. _Mwhaha! Now's my chance to see what's so wrong with this book! But how to get the key…hmm._

However his brilliant plan titled: Get key to read book NOW didn't work quite as well as he thought it would. Kakashi didn't even know where the key was an seemed sad about it. Well then, he'll just have to cheer the poor man up later on!

That being thought of, the moment Kakashi shift ended and some other guy with brown hair and wide almond-shaped eyes walked in, Iruka dragged his silver-haired lover out the door and hugged him tightly. Then, proceeded to drag him to the nearest place with food, with or without his consent.

"Eager to see me were we?"

"Yes. Plain and simple." Kakashi smiled and put an arm around Iruka's slim waist. Smirking as he put his head against his in the small booth. Whatever he had ordered while in his Kakashi-induced haze finally came to the table and he watched Kakashi watch him eat. There was a comfortable silence.

"So Iruka," Kakashi asked after they had both finished and paid and were walking home, "why were you so eager to see me? What's so special about my boring face?"

Iruka smiled and moved closer to the warmth that was Kakashi because he was getting cold in the late night air. "Everything." Kakashi smiled and wrapped an arm around his now shivering form

When they arrived at Iruka's home, he looked at Kakashi with a cheeky grin. Kakashi returned the grin and when he thought he wasn't looking - which in fact he wasn't he was to busy trying to get the keys out without dropping them from shivering to much - Kakashi leaned in for a kiss. It was long and left him breathless, and not only for air. They already had had like three other kisses but this one felt like the first. It really made him feel special. The first being a spaghetti induced accident. The second being a book induced accident. And the third being earlier this afternoon but it was chaste and quick.

Kakashi turned to leave but not without one last kiss and a sweet goodbye.

Iruka was floating _and _glowing… right until he walked in the door…

On his couch were two boys making out heavily. Iruka was too tired to deal with this but nonetheless coughed awkwardly.

"*ahem*" they broke apart instantly. There, sitting on his couch, was his adoptive son Naruto and the emo kid from earlier, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke ran from the room, past him, and out the door in less then two seconds.

"Uh-" Naruto started.

"I don't really care. If you like him do what you want ok? Besides, your 17 what could I possibly say to dissuade you? Plus I got a boyfriend of my own *dreamy look*" Iruka finished.

"EW!" Naruto fled from the room but he could hear him mutter under his breath, 'do you even know what he reads?'

Iruka was starting to wonder if he _should_ know what his lover reads. He should try to figure it our, but only for future references of course… And blackmail hehe.

Ah him as he evil side! Wait what evil side? What story was he in? No he's in the right story (that's not going anywhere might he add **(hey!)**)

Truth be told, he had no idea what to do now. He was home, bored, with nothing to do and all he could think about was his silver scarecrow. He went to sleep, hoping he'd have a nice dream…

"_Ruka love I'm home! Hmm, why does this feel like Déjà vu? Haha!" Kakashi entered the room with a flourish and removed the scarf that hung loosely around his neck and face._

"_Happy birthday Kashi!" Iruka entered the room with a neatly wrapped box that seemed to be whimpering. Kakashi looked at the moving package in his lover's hands and kissed him right on his scar._

"_You remembered?"_

"_you really are crazy if you think I'd forget something your birthday old man!"_

"_I'm not _that_ old!" Kakashi said playfully. _

_Iruka nudged his present over to Kakashi who took it with a smile._

"_So if I open it will a monster come out and eat me? Because this seems alive."_

_Iruka smiled and hugged Kakashi from behind, "well if it is a monster I'm here too so if it eats you it has to eat both of us."_

_Kakashi slowly opened the wrapped box and was nearly knocked over if not for Iruka holding him. Upon opening the box, out jumped a little puppy and attacked Kakashi with little puppy kisses. _

"_A puppy for my birthday! Aw he's so cute! What should we name him?"_

_Kakashi's eyes were just as big and round as their new puppy's was and they were just as innocent as they both looked up at Iruka expectantly._

"_Whatever you want to name him."_

_Kakashi's eyes crinkled into smiles and he put a hand to his face, thinking._

"_I know! Let's name him Ruka junior!"_

"_You want to name our dog that?"_

"_Yes!" he said with a pout. _

_Iruka smiled. "Alright." _

_Everything was great. They were happy, smiles all around, but then everything went wrong._

_A flash of silver hair, not Kakashi's, was in his face filling his vision. It was him again. He was back. For whatever reason Iruka didn't know but the pain of seeing his face was too much and he found himself collapsed on the floor under his steely gaze._

"_Still just as spineless as ever Iruka." His grin maniacal and spiteful, his features twisted into something only a true monster could posses. How could… he can't be here no. Kakashi, where was Kakashi? He was gone, how could he leave him? No _his_ Kashi would never leave him…he would never…_

_But as cold hands drew themselves around Iruka's neck, he panicked. _

_Mizuki's twisted face was the last thing he saw before blacking out._

Iruka woke up panting and sweating. It was not a good dream he had, in fact, it was a horrible nightmare. His heart was beating a mile a minute and suddenly Naruto was standing at his door with a worried face and a knife from the kitchen.

"Iruka are you ok? Are you hurt? What's wrong why did you scream like that?"

"I-I…I uh…" Iruka tried to catch his breath while trying to also explain to Naruto why he was screaming bloody murder.

10 years and the poor kid still doesn't know why he screams like that on some nights.

"I'm fine Naruto, go to back to bed."

"Iruka…"

"I'm fine." Naruto gave him a look and a look around the room before reluctantly closing the door and Iruka didn't shift until he heard the soft _click_ of the door closing down the hall.

He inhaled deeply an lay back down. He thought about happy things, the kids he taught, rainbows and butterflies, he thought about Kakashi. But the images wouldn't leave his mind.

He laid there comfortably with the occasional paranoid look around the room and a soft sigh. No matter what he did, his thoughts kept drifting back to that face and how he wished so much right now to be in Kakashi's arms.

He did not sleep a wink for the rest of the night.

The next day he went to school with dark circles under his eyes and a grumpy attitude. The kids screaming didn't help his ever growing headache. The only thing that made the day worth his time was when the day was finally over and he was waiting at the library for _his_ Kakashi.

Yes, he could stand the fears if there was always a Kakashi there to lock them up with a key.

Thinking about that, he realized Kakashi held many keys that belonged to Iruka. He held the key to his mind, his dreams. The key that locked away his fears and worries. Soon he would give him the key to his apartment even.

But most importantly, he held the key to his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>See? I told you it was kinda a crappy ending.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember when I said this was a fluff n' stuff story? Yeah, hold onto that. This is where some complications come in, involving dreams, nightmares, and love. The last chapter about halfway through Iruka was thinking this story isn't going anywhere and really, it isn't. We need plot people!**

**Well, so here's where I reimburse my usually overactive imagination that is slowly dying on this story**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama is the almighty creator of Naruto…Not me T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven: Bringing up the past on a Saturday<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you want to dance with me?" Kakashi walked up to the gentleman with brown hair who was looking around nervously. The man smiled brightly yet unsurely at the sight of him.<em>

"_Oh, s-sure!" Kakashi didn't need to be told twice as he smoothly took the mans hand and led him out to the floor. Twirling him once, he entwined his arms around Iruka and didn't let go._

"_My name is Kakashi, what's yours?"_

"_O-oh. Uh hi I'm Iruka." That being said, Iruka leaned his head onto Kakashi's collarbone and Kakashi put his on Iruka's head, inhaling the smell of fruit and oak. _

"_Why did you want to dance with me?"_

_Kakashi sighed and brought the smell of oak further into his senses, "I saw you sitting there so unsure, I wanted to make sure you weren't afraid to do something. Besides, your very cute when you look confused." Kakashi could feel the warmth radiating from Iruka and didn't even need to look to know the man was blushing brightly._

"_Who said I was confused? I just…I just wanted to find the right person."_

"_Well, I know I found the right person."_

_He felt Iruka blush again and hugged him a bit tighter._

_Suddenly the warmth and contentment he had felt, was gone. _

_Eleven fifty-nine. _

"_Iruka!" Kakashi chased him. Again. Why he just catch him damnit! Why. Why. WHY? Then, as if he fell into a river, cold, harsh, nothingness engulfed him and he was floating slash falling. He really should have seen this coming. _

_A laugh filled the darkness. It vibrated through the walls and echoed through the darkness of his mind. It wasn't cruel, nor was it happy. It was a sad pity-filled laugh. He'd heard once when he'd made a really stupid joke. But he had laughed at it anyway in hopes of keeping him from looking even stupider then he already did._

_It was Obito's laugh._

_What the heck? Why was Obito fallowing him around in his head? He gently touched his left eye. His discolored (__**not yet mentioned in fact**__) eye that had been scratched by a freak accident._

_Obito's laugh, his eye, and even his face was swimming around in his mind. _

_No. No he had Iruka now why should he worry? Nothing to worry about. Nothing… No worries…_

_He had Iruka…_

Kakashi woke to start and found himself tangled in his bed sheets in the floor. Breathing heavily. Obito. Wow he hadn't thought about him in awhile. What day was it? Oh, _that _day. It's time to visit some old friends.

Kakashi walked around the soft ground and looked down at the graves at his feet. It read: _Obito Uchiha. _

And next to his name was Rin, Minato, and Kushina. All three good friends of his.

After a few hours of silent sulking he walked back to his car. But something caught his eye. Two gravestones side by side: _Kasumi Umino, Haruka Umino.(1)_

Umino… Iruka Umino… And oh god the descriptions…

_Loving parents._

These were Iruka's parents.

Kakashi stared at the two stones for a moment and thought. He stood next to them and put one hand on the cold stone. "Hey." He said quietly.

"My name is Kakashi. And I like your sun. Um, I guess this isn't one of the better ways to meet the parents huh? Heh…" well that was a surefire way to look stupid.

Kakashi did a mental face palm but continued speaking anyway. "Yeah, so I met him last week and stuff. I really like Iruka and I never knew that... your guys were...

Anyway I'll by soon and keep you updated on our relationship but let me say I think Iruka might be… the… you the… the one."

Kakashi sighed and turned around only to run right into…

Iruka himself.

"K-Kakashi. Hi so… uh."

"Hey Iruka. I was visiting Obito and everyone when I saw the name Umino. I thought I should you know, pay my respects and stuff?"

"Oh of course yeah. But you didn't have to-"

"I- I wanted to." With a smile he held Iruka's hand as he knelt by his parents grave and spoke softly to them. Tears leaked out of his eyes and hit the ground. Kakashi mildly wondered why Iruka here was but didn't bother asking considering the answer was fairly obvious.

"Did you drive?" he asked once they exited the sullen place.

"No I walked."

"I could drive you home maybe?"

"U-uh sure Kakashi."

Getting inside Kakashi's car, he cranked the heat up and started the ten minute drive to Iruka's house, they were about a block away from both of their homes when Iruka suddenly asked, "Kakashi. Would it be ok if I… If I…"

"Yes?"

"Go to your place instead?"

"Of course." Kakashi turned into the parking lot and went around quickly to open the door for Iruka, who got out shivering.

He quickly went in search for his flat and opened the doors to his apartment and ushered Iruka inside. "I'll make us some hot chocolate since I have no tea how does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Thank you Kakashi." Kakashi smiled in return and went to heat up the water.

Coming back in less then five minutes with two cups of hot chocolate, he gave one to Iruka and sat down next to him on the couch and put an arm around him. Thinking for a moment he asked, "Is Naruto going to worry where you are?" but at the same time, Iruka asked, "Did you really mean that Kakashi?"

They both stayed quiet. "You go-" they both started again at the same time. Iruka blushed. While he was busy doing that Kakashi quickly asked if Naruto would worry or not.

"No he's out at a friends house **(care to guess which 'friend'?)** and um... did you… really mean that Kakashi?"

"What?" he asked, rather dumbly.

"What you said, back at the…"

"Oh… Oh! Yes of course I did Iruka! Of course I… did. Are you ok with... that? Iruka?" Looking into Iruka's mocha eyes, the redness had returned and he was crying - more like sobbing - into Kakashi's shirt. He wrapped his arms around Iruka a hugged him tightly.

"Was it something… I said? Please don't be sad Iruka… Please don't be…" he was abruptly cut off by a pair of warm salty lips against his own.

"No Kakashi. It's just the last time I heard someone say that… I got hurt but when you say it…" he looked deep into Kakashi's blue and black eyes, "When you say I always want to here it."

"Then I'll repeat it everyday if that's what you want to hear." Kakashi hugged Iruka tightly who hugged back just as spine crushingly.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"can you promise not to ever leave me?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka incredulously, "I would never do such a thing. Iruka you have no idea how hard I fell for you when I first saw you, it would rip me to shreds if I ever left you or vise versa. I should be the one begging _you_ not to leave _me_… Please don't" Iruka smiled halfheartedly.

"I won't."

"Good. Why the sudden insecurity?"

"Bad dreams of the past."

Kakashi smiled slightly, "me too. Guess what?"

Iruka looked up at him with curious eyes, "what?"

"I'm getting really old, it's my birthday."

"What! We have to do something then! I'll go out and buy some cake and then I'll-" Kakashi grabbed the retreating form before it reached the door.

"No we don't have to do anything. In fact, the best present you could give me right now would be a simple kiss."

Iruka kissed him, "but that's not a present Kakashi. I want to get you something that-"

"No no, no not now Iruka I just want to spend time with you ok?"

Iruka paused for a second longer then suddenly pulled Kakashi into a tight embrace and Kakashi smiled into the nice smelling hair in his face.

"Ok. Later then. But I _will_ get you something. I promise."

Kakashi would've protested that, no, he didn't have to get his lazy ass anything but was stopped by that same pair of soft lips on his. However the warmth of his dolphin didn't last long because there was a loud knock at the door.

"Kakashi open up! I will DRAG you if I have to but you are going somewhere tonight whether you like it or not! It's your birthday for crying out loud, so let's make this easy and not have a repeat of last year!"

"If you doesn't want a repeat of last year you should leave! Unless you want me so drunk I'll be hung-over for a week!" Kakashi shouted through the door. "Besides, I have more _entertaining _company then you and Genma!"

"I knew your in there! Gai, open the door!" Oh crap.

"Run for it." Their sappy moment ruined, Kakashi pulled Iruka to his bedroom. Wishing it could be for other purposes then hiding from his rival that always managed to pick his lock and enter his home. Really, how did the man do it?

"My rival! I think it's safe to say you can bring your youthful entertainment with you! We don't mind at all!"

"No!" Kakashi screeched. "He's mine! You can't have him!" There was a mini-battle of tug-of-war-but-the-rope-is-replaced-by-the-door and unfortunately Gai and Anko won out.

Gai was literally dragging him by his feet as he saw Iruka being 'innocently' pulled by Anko.

"Ah! No, take me but keep Iruka's innocent mind out of this!"

"Innocent?" Iruka asked.

"Trust me Iruka, not matter what you've seen or done, you are a virgin until you've meet my friends! Who aren't being too friendly right now! Help I'm being dragged and taken against my will!"

Soon they both found themselves seated at a bar. Kakashi was sandwiched in between an already smashed Genma and a smiling brown haired cutey. And yes, he means Iruka. Who else?

"Kakashi um…" Iruka started but didn't finish when Gai suddenly stood up on the table and began dancing.

"Ah don't look Iruka, you'll be forever scarred!" Kakashi said while covering his _and _Iruka's eyes.

"Wait wha-?"

"Oh let him have his fun Kash Kash!(2)" Anko screeched, as equally smashed as Genma, who had started flirting with Iruka.

"Heeeey I know you!" he drawled, "your that new teacher everyone was talken' 'bout~! So why don't we ditch these losers, and Kakashi, and go somewhere hmm?"

"How about no Genma! If you say another word I will shove that alcohol soaked toothpick up your-"

*censored otherwise I'd have to change the rating to M. And I'm just to lazy to do that*

Kakashi left in a huff pulling Iruka behind him. Once he was safely in his own home, he crashed his lips onto Iruka's and mumbled apologies about his godforsaken friends.

"That's ok Kakashi. They were kinda funny. I bet we would've gotten along better if they weren't so drunk."

"Nope." He answered recieving a huh? look from Iruka, "they're that weird and stupid on any day. Dunk or not!" that being said it cause Iruka to giggled, "well it's true."

Five hours later Kakashi and Iruka sat on his couch contently, just cuddling and listening to the news on the TV. He saw his friend Kotetsu and was glad he was working instead of being with the crazy drunks. He smiled knowing what was coming next.

"And I'd like to wish my friend a happy birthday before I sign out because I _know_ he's sitting there on the couch and not out. Happy b-day man!" Kotetsu signed off and Iruka looked up at him.

"Judging by the way he said that I guess this happens every year?"

"Yep, but there's something different this year. It made my day much better."

Iruka frowned slightly "What?"

"You"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I have no idea what Iruka's parents names are so I looked some up. Haruka (sounds like Iruka right? lol) means far off or distant and Kasumi means water. I guess it works right? Just say yes and continue on 'k? Whichever you think is mom or dad is up to you because it doesn't matter to me.<strong>

**(2) I was talking to one of my friends about cosplaying and instead of saying Kakashi I accidentally said Kash Kash and everyone started laughing.**

**I guess there wasn't much point to this chapter either… DAMNIT!**


End file.
